Mistakes In Florida
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Eric makes a little mistake, now Pam is taking care of her. Eric has to make it up to Sookie and the mistake has some baggage. rated T. Eric/Sookie Eric/Ocfriendship Pam/Oc friendship
1. Chapter 1

**New story, no I haven't ditched Dealing with Family, but this was begging me to write it. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, well aside from Raeanne, Lola and the Grandma.**

**Summery: Eric made a bad choice, now he has to pay for it and what will happen when Sookie finds out.**

Darkness had fallen outside, Eric was perched on a fence looking for something, any animal he could find, he needed to feed. Now. His head jerked to the side as he heard something, listening closer he found it to be music, as it got closer he could hear the words, _raping the geek and hustling the freak._

"Who the hell is out walking listening to that at this time of night?" he wondered aloud changing his direction and looking for who ever was listening to the Rob Zombie song. He spotted a short girl with short hair dancing in the empty lot across from the park, "there is no way that is an adult." He murmured to himself watching the way her hips were moving, "but no kid would dance like that." His curiosity peeked his hunger momentarily forgotten he leaped off the fence and into the field.

Who ever it was they didn't seem to notice him, or so he thought until they spoke, "whoever you are my scream can put a banshee to shame." She warned slowly turning around, her ear buds dropping from her ears.

"Don't worry, if I choose to attack you, you won't have time to even think about screaming." Eric laughed.

"What are you a va-." She was cut off as Eric dropped to the ground his hands going to his stomach, "Are you okay?" she asked quickly kneeling at his side.

"Silver stake." He muttered angrily.

"Let me help you." She said, "don't hurt me." She shined her Ipod over his back, there was a silver stake linked to a long silver chain, she couldn't see how far back it went but she knew that whoever shot it was coming. She braced her hand on Eric's back and yanked the stake out, then she snapped the chain off and wrapped it around her knuckled before breaking it again, "I'll take you inside, we have some TrueBlood."

"You don't want to do that." Eric warned.

"I'm not scared of vampires." She replied pulling him up carefully, since he was tall it was hard to help him back but she managed to get him over to her door. She kicked it twice and the door opened, "Come in sir." She muttered brushing past the elderly woman who had opened the door.

"What happened to him?" the woman asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Someone shot him with a stake, open the trap door and get some blood, I'm going to clean him up." She demanded.

"Be careful sweetheart." The woman said before rushing toward the kitchen. The girl led Eric into her bathroom and helped him lean on the counter.

"Take that off, I'll clean up your wound, my grandma's going to get you some blood." Eric sighed and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"You are a foolish girl."

"I may be a girl but I'm no fool." She said peering up at him with her brown green eyes.

"You invite some random vampire into you home, without a second thought, a wounded vampire at that, who for all you know could be insanely hungry." Eric said, "That seems foolish to me."

"Well seeing as you were getting shot at, its my right as a human to help you, because you have a right to live." She replied brushing a dyed red lock out of her face, "so shut up and be thankful old man."

"How old do you think I am?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe 1000? You look like a Viking blondie." She grinned, "am I right?"

"Very, and I'm guessing your, about 8?" he joked.

"I'm 14." She answered, "and you Mr. Smartass, need to drink this." She waved the bottle of TrueBlood in his face and his fangs shot out, "now." She demanded.

Eric rolled his eyes and took the bottle and sipped at it, "do you expect me to stay here?" he asked looking at the windows in all the rooms.

"Of course not." She said summoning him to follow her, she walked out and into a room that had a sign on it marked, RaeRae's room, "I expect for you to stay there, because the second you leave this house your as good as dead. Grandma don't open the door!" she bellowed hearing the dog barking furiously, "on second thought, go down there now." She said shoving him toward the hole in the floor and re-wrapping the silver chain around her knuckles.

She kicked the hatch shut and kicked some stuff over it randomly before going to the front door. She opened it slowly and stuck her head out, "can I help you?" she asked hiding her hand behind the door.

"We're looking for a vampire, we saw you with him don't lie where is the vampire at?" the leader demanded.

"I carried him over here and let him leave." She answered, "Goodbye." She said sweetly closing the door.

It didn't do any good, as soon as it latched the man kicked it in and the pieces flew everywhere a few scratching her arms and legs, "get the fuck out of my house." She hissed.

"Not 'til I get what I'm looking for."

"You'll be looking for an escape when I call the police, I'm 14. You just assaulted a minor and broke into an old woman's house." She said kicking the man in the knee cap and knocking him to the ground before scrambling to her feet.

"I don't care what we're doing." Someone else said back handing her into a book shelf and kicking her in the gut, "all vampires, and fangbangers, no matter how young or old, deserve to die."

"Get the hell out of my house." The old woman intoned holding a gun out in front of her. One of the three men turned and started walking toward her. The girl wiped the blood off her face and stood up.

"Touch my grandmother and you die." She warned, "I swear I'll kill you and give you to the next vampire I see." The man continued to advance on her, "Lola, protect."

There was a low growling noise and a black and brown pit-bull mix stepped out baring her teeth, "Like I'm scared of a puppy."

"You stepped into the wrong house." The girl warned as one of the men knocked her back down and then yanked her up by her hair.

"Are you sure you want to mess with us little girl."

"Are you sure you want to mess with her?" Eric's voice was low and menacing as he snapped the neck of their leader and dropped him to the ground, "because I am not going to be bother if I have to kill you all."

The man holding her hair laughed, the other man followed in his laughter, "Grandma, go in your room." The elderly woman slowly started backing up, her gun still aimed at the man's head. The dog stood firm, still growling at him.

"Put. Her. Down." Eric said stepping forward with each word.

"Don't take another step or she's dead." The man said quickly shifting his hold on her so a silver chain was wrapped tightly around her neck. She made a small choking sound and clawed at the chain cutting into her throat. Eric held his hands up in defeat and the man loosened the chain.

Quicker then a blink Eric was holding the man by the throat and snapping the chain around the girls neck. She dropped to the ground and the second man turned and ran toward her, "Lola! Attack!" she screamed as best as she could trying to cover her bleeding throat, the dog lunged and took out the man's heel, "heel!" she cried the dog slowly backed up and then darted to her side as she fell to the floor holding her neck.

"Looks like you loose, you hurt my friend here." Eric hissed snapping his neck. He walked over to the second man and snapped his neck as well.

"Lola, go get grandma." The girl whispered, "Sir, close her door, and if I die, please call the cops, please protect her."

"You wont die, I'm Eric Northman." He said kneeling next to her, "what's your name?"

"Raeanne." She murmured closing her eyes.

"Well I-." Eric quickly closed his eyes, "I-need to feed off one of them." He said ducking away. As he bit into the dead mans neck he spit it back out the blood has already gone cold. He scrambled away.

"What's wrong?" Raeanne whispered.

"I-." Eric's eyes locked on her neck and he lunged forward, covering her mouth and sinking his fangs into her neck and drinking deeply.

**Should I continue it?**

**Review to let me know :]**

**~W.M.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well aside from Raeanne, Lola and the Grandma.**

**Summery: Eric made a bad choice, now he has to pay for it and what will happen when Sookie finds out.**

"Don't leave her un-protected." Raeanne whispered, "Please." Eric's head jerked back quickly and he looked down at the dying girl in his arms. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _He thought looking around for something to stop the bleeding.

It didn't matter if he found something or not, he could hear her heartbeat slowing and becoming more faint by the second, "she wont be unprotected Raeanne." Eric promised. He heard a door open and a dog growling at him. Rolling back her moved away from the girl.

"Sir, did you say Eric was your name?" the woman asked, "don't let my granddaughter die, please." Eric looked over at the woman, she wasn't foolish, a silver cross was in her hand held in front of her.

"I-I can't do anything. If I turn her she'll be like this forever." He said, meaning 14 years old for the rest of forever.

"Don't make me have to kill you; after all you did for us. She won't mind being a vampire, why do you think she saved you? Your people to, just like us. Please, I already lost my daughter to a vampire. I don't want to loose her too. Besides, isn't it better you didn't kill her?"

The woman has a point, "Alright." Eric sighed arguing with this woman was pointless, "The dog?"

"Lola, back off." The dog back up a little and laid her head on Raeanne's lap. Eric bent over the Raeanne again and bit into her neck drawing the last of her blood into his mouth, and then he dragged his fang over his wrist and held it over her mouth.

"Sookie is going to kill me." He muttered tilting her head so the blood had to go down. When the wound closed Eric sighed and picked the girl up, "do you have a shovel?"

"I'll go get it." she said and scurried out to the garage, she came back in and handed it to him.

"I'm going to dig a hole, you have to burry us, I want to be there when she wakes up." The woman nodded and followed Eric outside, watching him the whole time he was digging. He dug a hole for the bodies, and then a hole for Raeanne and himself. When he was done he carefully lowered Raeanne into the grave and lowered himself in behind her, "Your going to go inside and say I rescind your invitation Raeanne, alright?" she nodded and began to burry the two when she was done she carefully drug her fire pit over the hole spot and went inside to sleep.

Around 7 P.M she found Eric standing in her backdoor way, "did you rescind it?" she nodded, "can you get me some TrueBlood." She got up and walked into the kitchen, "three or four please." When she came back out she had five on a tray. He smiled in thanks and walked back outside.

Raeanne was sitting near the edge of the pool her feet dangling in it, Eric set the blood down next to her and she picked one up. After sniffing it a few times she took a cautious sip. She slowly drank the whole thing down and looked down at the pool, "Why'd you do it Eric? You could have just left me dead."

"Your grandmother asked me, she had a good point. You could have left me to die, why shouldn't I return the favor?" he smiled.

"Well I don't know what to do." She said, "I don't want her unprotected, but with me here she's not going be anymore safe then with me dead."

"I'm sorry that I have troubled you." Raeanne looked down into the pool again.

"Where are you from?" she asked curiously.

"When do you mean?"

"Your not from Florida, there aren't that many vampires here, where are you from?"

"I'm the sheriff of area 5." He answered, "In Louisiana."

"Louisiana?" she asked, "why'd you come down here?"

"Got kidnapped."

"Fellow Ship of the Sun." she said. He nodded, "how'd they over power you?"

"About 10 silver stakes." He said, "and a whole lot of luck that Pam wasn't around." He said, "now that I need her help, I can handle myself." He added quickly.

"Uh-huh." She grinned, "like you could have handled yourself last night."

"I wouldn't have killed you." He pointed out, "so how are you going to get through this?"

"I don't know, don't new born vamps, usually have to stay near there maker?" she asked.

"Usually, but you have a responsibility to your grandmother."

"We have family in Louisiana, I'm sure we can stay with them for a bit, and I could get a job."

"You'll have one at my bar what are you good at?"

"A lot of things, I'm a quick learner." She answered.

"Are you any good at accounting?"

"Yeah." She answered, "pretty good."

"I can by you a place to stay, until your good enough to be around humans, and I can help your grandmother out too."

"She's not going to like that." Raeanne chuckled, "she doesn't like help that much."

"I can tell, but I'm sure she won't mind."

Raeanne shrugged and picked up a new bottle, "I don't know why you all complain about this stuff it's not that bad." She laughed.

"You didn't live on real blood for hundreds to thousands of years."

"True." She agreed, "So this Pam, she your girl friend?"

"No, she's my childe." He answered, "she was once but she- never mind you to young to be hearing this."

"I know a lot more then you think." She grinned, "go talk it over with my grandma, I'll stay here." Eric nodded and got to his feet.

"Do you mind making a phone call for me?" she looked up at him, "Just call this number and say the FotS have released, k?" Raeanne nodded and took the paper before digging her phone out of her pocket and wiping the dirt off of it.

She dialed the number it rang once and she was met with a cold voice, Fangtasia the bar with a bite, this is Pam how may I service you?

"The Fellowship of the Sun have released." And then she hit the end button and put the phone back in her pocket. Eric was coming back out the door, her grandmother was standing in the doorway.

"Sleep well dear?" she asked casually.

"Very, you?"

"Good as well, going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Mr. Northman, this is my grandmother, Lynda."

"Pleasure to meet you." Eric smiled, Lynda nodded, "Now back to business. Your grandmother is taking a train out of here, seeing as she hates flying, and you and I are on a plane in a few hours. I will call and have someone pick your grandmother up, Lynda please go pack, before you leave invite her in."

"Whoa, we aren't leaving the dogs or my cat." Raeanne argued, "not going to happen."

"Are you sure you turned?" Eric asked, "Because you simply aren't acting like it."

"Im a kid you should have know I wouldn't turn exactly like an adult."

"I probably shouldn't have done that, Sookie is going to kill me." Eric muttered to himself, "Yeah, dumb choice, go pack." Lynda turned around and closed the door, "I'll take care of your dogs and cat."

"Thank you, Eric." She smiled.

"Whatever. Anyways, when we get to Louisiana you will stay with Pam, you will report to her at all times, understood?" she nodded, "Now, it should take about an hour for us to get there, your grandmother has decided to take the bus out in the daytime, for now she is stay with a friend."

"I'm done, I'll be leaving." She walked away from the backdoor and went to the front, "Raeanne you may come in." then she quickly ducked out and locked the door.

"Come on, do you have dog carriers?"

"In the attic." She responded, "how'd you get my grandmother to leave, you didn't glamour her did you?"

"Your grandmother is far to strong willed for her own good." Eric assured her while jumping up into her attic, "she'll have her friends packing stuff up and shipping it to her."

"I knew she wouldn't just leave like that." Raeanne laughed zipping up a bag. She scooped up a black and white stuffed dog and put them in a backpack with a blanket and a laptop. She started tossing clothes into a huge suitcase along with a bunch of papers and a notebook.

"Ready?" she nodded and grabbed up the backpack and put it on her back. She grabbed the other two bags and carried them out to the couch.

"Lola, Angel." Two dogs trotted out slowly. Raeanne held her hand out, Lola and Angel growled at her. Eric sighed, he knew that would happen. But what happened next shocked her, "babies." She whispered, "kitty kitty." She said and made a clicking sound, a grey cat padded over to her softly sniffed her a few times, and swatted at her before jumping into her lap, "good boy." She said putting him in the cage.

Lola walked over licked Raeanne and Eric's hands and walked into a cage, the beagle stared at her for a moment before trotting into the last cage. There was a honking outside and a big black SUV was waiting for them.

"I need to do something." Raeanne said and dashed out to the garage. She grabbed a small carrying case and picked up 3 shells and a little bit of water before closing it and poking two holes in the top, she carefully placed it in one of the dog carriers. She glanced around the garage one more time, picked up the big couch and threw it through the added on dry wall right threw the Tampa Bay Buccaneers mural. She picked up the love seat and threw it at the other wall and ripped up a mini fridge. Then she calmly picked up a set of keys and walked back out the front door.

She walked over to the red mustang parked outside and opened the door, she started the car and revved the engine, "I'll get you soon." She murmured and walked back over to Eric pocketing the keys.

"Lets go." Eric said opening the back door and climbing in, Raeanne following him.

**I couldn't decide if I wanted to kill her or turn her. I decided to turn her, to add a bit of drama to the situation. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know. Eric might be a bit OOC, but I'll try to get him back in character in the next chapter.**

**~W.M.S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well aside from Raeanne, Lola and the Grandma.**

**Summery: Eric made a bad choice, now he has to pay for it and what will happen when Sookie finds out.**

Eric sighed and dropped Raeanne's bag on the ground with the two dog carriers and the cat carrier, Fangtasia was empty, Pam wasn't even here. He looked around and checked all the rooms, nobody.

"Where the hell is Pam?" he muttered and walked over to the bar phone, "Bubba, its Eric, where is Pam?"

Miss Pam said she had to run a few errands and that she would be back. Oh she's pulling up right now. 

"Tell her she needs to be at Fangtasia, now."

Yes sir.

The line went dead and Eric hung up the phone, "Alright, I'll get you some blood, just sit there."

"Eric, who are you sending to pick up my grandmother?" she asked watching Eric pop a TrueBlood in the microwave.

"I will call a few people." He answered handing her the TrueBlood, "I need to do stuff in my office come on."

Raeanne slid off her stool and followed him back to his office lounging on the couch, "so, the woman you had me call, was that Pam?"

"Yes, if it was her."

"It was, unless you have more then one Pam."

"He better not have another one of me." A cool voice said from the doorway.

"Pam, why weren't you here?"

"Sorry, Sookie had me running an errand." She answered stepping into the office brushing her long blonde hair out of her face, "My apologies master."

Raeanne raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't have to say that right?" she asked.

"No, not for now."

"Whoa, wait, _she's _the girl you turned?" Eric glared at her and she looked down at Raeanne, "Eric are you and _idiot_?" she asked seriously.

"Pam."

"Sorry, but seriously she's what, like 8?" Pam said angrily.

"I'm 14!" Raeanne interjected shooting to her feet, "I'm just short, like my temper so don't test me blondie."

Pam looked down at her with a look that made Raeanne want to pick her up and throw her across the room. She shoved passed Pam and walked out to her dogs cage and grabbed the little carrier she put in it and walked back to one of the booths, she picked up the tiniest shell and set it on her palm. Second's later a little claw came out followed by a tiny body of a hermit crab.

"Hey Herbie." She smiled as the crab crawled down her arm.

"Cute crab." Pam said as she slid into the booth.

"Yep." Raeanne answered setting the crab back in with the other two, "Wanna hold one?"

"Sure." Pam said. Raeanne grabbed the one with a spiky shell and passed it to her. Pam held it on her palm and a huge claw shot out. It caught sight of her and immediately shrunk back in. Pam frowned.

"Don't worry, Muffin's a big baby." Raeanne said, "And Herbie doesn't like people so."

"Well that's okay." Pam said holding her hand out. Raeanne took the crab back and put it in the case, "So are you okay staying with me?" she nodded and closed the cages lid, "We'll have to share a coffin until I can get you one, you don't mind right?" she shook her head.

"Glad to see you're getting along." Eric said, "Pam take her home, I need to visit Sookie."

"Are you going to tell her?" Pam asked curiously.

"Not just yet." He replied, "I need to figure out how to say it."

"Alright, come on Raeanne." Pam said picking up one of her dogs and her suitcase. Raeanne put the hermit crabs back in the carrier and picked up the cat and dog following Pam out to her car.

"You don't mind dogs right?" Raeanne asked getting into the car.

"No not at all. Of course we'll need a dog sitter." Pam said, "For the day time."

"Oh, right." She sighed as Pam pulled to a stop, "you live here?" she asked surveying the tiny house.

"Some times, I have other houses in other places, this is the most isolated can't have you snacking on anyone." Raeanne gave her a sideways glare and got out of the car grabbing her cat and one dog. Pam grabbed the other one and Raeanne's suit case leading her into the house.

"Where should I put my bags?" she asked.

"Follow me, since the suns not up anytime soon, we should get to know each other." Pam said pleased with herself at coming up with an idea.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Raeanne asked setting her bag down and opening the dog cages along with the cat cage. Mister jumped up on her and clung to her shirt digging its nails into her stomach, "ow Mister." She mumbled detaching him.

"Write down standard questions." Pam said, "Age and such, kinda like a profile and anything else we want to know."

"Alright." Raeanne agreed.

"Follow me to the living room." Pam said leaving the bedroom and going to the living room, she handed Raeanne a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on the couch with her own as the sky opened and rain poured down outside.

**Sookie's House**

Sookie was sitting on her couch watching Forest Gump, she could see Bubba in the woods sitting at the very edge watching her house. It was raining pretty heavily outside and every few minutes there was a loud clap of thunder and then lightning lit the sky. She was snuggled up under a blanket with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of soda on the table on front of her.

There was a loud knock on the door, sighing Sookie got up and walked over the door, she cracked it open a little and found the tall blonde Viking vampire she was bonded to. She flung the door open and threw herself at him, "Pam told me you were alive, I just didn't believe her!" she cried. Then she realized he was soaked.

"I'm fine lover; I'm back and in perfect health. I'm sorry you had to worry." Eric said as she detached herself from him. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come in." Sookie whispered after standing there in shock for a few minutes. Eric stepped into her house slowly waving to Bubba that he was free to go. Bubba nodded and waved back before dipping back into the woods, "What happened to you? I'll get you a towel."

"I'm going to guess you meant, why I was gone and not how I got wet." Eric laughed, "The Fellowship caught me."

"And?"

"I'll tell you later lover, I just had to come see you. I missed you Sookie." He said sincerely as she handed him a towel.

"I missed you too Eric."

"We have a lot of making up to do." He said with a hint of suggestiveness.

Sookie blushed, "Eric."

"I wasn't kidding lover." He grinned and picked her up around the waist and kissed her, "But not now, we will have time for that later."

Sookie frowned, "Eric what aren't you telling me?" she demanded.

"I'll-I need to ask you a favor, I need someone picked up."

"Why cant you have Bill or Pam do it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Its during the day. Can you please just pick her up?"

"Her? Eric what's going on? You didn't kill anybody did you?"

"Yes." He said, "After they tried to kill me. Please Sookie I promise I will tell you everything." Sookie glared at him, "she's a grandmother, she can't be wandering around Louisiana when it's about to be night. Just pick her up and drive to Fangtasia I will tell you everything."

"You bet your ass you will Eric Northman. Get out."

"Does this mean you will?"

"What's her name Eric?"

"Lynda, she's going to be looking for you her bus arrives at 5:30."

"No last name?"

"No, I didn't get it." Eric said walking toward her door, "I'll see you tomorrow night." Sookie glared furiously at him as he shut the door behind himself.

With a heavy sigh she trekked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

**So I was going to add the questions but then I thought, why not have the standard questions and if anyone has any they want Pam or Raeanne to ask, Review and tell me. I have anon. reviews aloud so if you don't have a fanfic account you can still review. If you don't have a question you can still review, I appreciate and try to respond to all the reviews.**

**~W.M.S**


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie sighed and tightened her pony tail; she took a deep breath, blocked out all of the surrounding noise and pushed the voices out of her head. Plastering a strained smile on her face she returned to serving her tables. She glanced up at the clock, 10 to 4. she got another round of beer for her table and went into Sam's office to get her purse.

"Hey Sook, getting ready to home?"

"Ah, yeah Sam." She lied, "I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed up her purse and walked out the employee exit straight to her car and headed toward the bus station. It was crowded and Sookie had to fight to get through the crowds to a visible spot. She looked up at the clock, 5:20. good timing.

10 minutes later a brown haired woman approached her, "Excuse me, are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes, are you Lynda."

"Yes I am." The woman answered kindly with a smile.

"Alright, well are you ready to go?" Sookie asked the woman nodded and picked up her bags following Sookie, "I'll take one for you." Sookie said grabbing one from her as they walked.

"Thank you so much for picking me up." Lynda said, "I appreciate it." Sookie nodded and popped open her trunk she put both suitcases in and closed it going around and unlocking the door for Lynda before going to the driver's door.

"Eric told you I'm taking you to his bar right?"

"Yes he did, he also told you I wasn't to tell you anything. But what I will tell you is that he didn't do anything bad." Sookie was itching to know what Eric had done; she contemplated trying to slip into her head but changed her mind. Eric would tell her.

"Thank you." Sookie said earnestly as she pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, "It's still light out, so we'll have to wait a little bit."

**Pam's house**

Raeanne groaned in pain as she awoke, her stomach was growling loudly. Two arms pinned her down. Stone cold, strong and unmoving arms, _Shit, Pam must still be asleep. Why am I awake then? The suns still up I can feel it. I should be still asleep, Pam should wake before me. _

Beneath her Pam stirred a little bit and opened her eyes, "Your up." She mumbled. Raeanne nodded and her stomach roared again. Pam smiled and unlocked her arms pushing the coffin lid open. Raeanne shot back out of the coffin and hit the wall with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked darting over to her. Raeanne was grabbing her head in pain buckling over.

"Shit, Eric didn't tell me you've never drank." Pam whispered angrily, "I have to get you a human."

"No!" she snapped.

"Don't argue with me." Pam snarled, "Stay put." She dashed out of the room and over to the stairs slamming the door open she rushed up and found two of her toy waiting for her.

"Master." They said in unison smiling.

"Who is the strongest?" Pam demanded. The black haired man stood up, "Come with me. Now."

"Yes master." He said and followed her.

"Are you prepared to die for me?" Pam asked.

"Yes master."

"Good." She said yanking open the door, "Raeanne, feed."

"No!" she screamed huddled up in the corner. Pam pushed the man through the door and closed it behind her.

"Don't argue with me." She growled.

"I won't do it Pam! I won't drink from a human!"

"You're putting more people in danger by refusing!" Pam yelled.

"No!"

Pam grabbed the man and sunk her fangs into his neck. She took a few long pulls and licked his wound closed, "Leave us." The man bowed and walked out the door, "you owe me big." Pam said yanking Raeanne up, "Bite me now."

"No." she said this much weaker. Her fangs had jutted out.

Pam brushed her hair back to expose her neck, "Now." She took one of her nails and carefully cut her neck enough for it to bleed. Raeanne whimpered, "Its okay." Pam said soothingly. Raeanne carefully leaned forward and sunk her fangs into Pam's neck and slowly drank. Pam tilted her head to the side closing her eyes, "You-Raeanne you need to stop." She said halfheartedly.

Raeanne retracted her fangs and slowly pulled away, "thank you Pam." She smiled, "you might need to eat. I'm going to walk my dog." Then she skipped out the door and up the stairs.

Pam chuckled and followed her up, "you two may leave I'm fine." Pam said waving her hand dismissively. They both bowed sadly and walked out. Pam walked over to the window, the sun was down and Pam could see Raeanne and Lola outside playing, Angel and Mister were watching Pam expectantly. She picked up there food bowls and filled them, "Lola food."

The dog came trotting back to the house, Raeanne chose to remain outside in a tree. Pam rolled her eyes and picked up the piece of paper that contained Raeanne's answers. They had decided to find a random survey online and answer the questions; they found one with the most basic.

. : START : .

Name: Raeanne

Middle Name: Lynn

Orientation: Pansexual

Place of Birth: Florida

Hair Color: Natural? Brown/Blonde.

Hair Length: short :[

Eye color: Brown/green

Best Feature: Eyes

Height: short

Glasses: yes.

Movie: Titanic

TV Show: House

Color: Purple

Season: Winter

Sport: Dancing

Store: Hot Topic

Animal: White Tiger

Book: I like all books as long as there interesting

Magazine: Hmm, don't really like them.

Outside Raeanne was reading over Pam's questionnaire. They had a few things in common. It wasn't a really good survey, but it covered the needed information.

. : START : .

Name: Pam

Middle Name: I forget.

Orientation: Bisexual

Place of Birth: London

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Length: Long

Eye color: Dark Blue

Best Feature: Eyes

Height: Average

Glasses: No

Movie: Those silly vampire movies.

TV Show: Bones; the FBI agent is cute.

Color: Blue/Green

Season: Winter

Sport: Hunting/Dancing

Store: I have to pick 1?

Animal: I like cats, there sneaky.

Book: I like all books as long as there interesting

Magazine: If it looks interesting I'll check it out.

Raeanne folded the piece of paper back up and dropped down from her branch in the tree and walked back toward the house, "Hey Lola." She smiled petting the dog as she walked by.

"Eric wants us to come down, will you be okay around humans."

"I didn't kill yours did I?" Pam shook her head.

"Go get changed." Raeanne nodded and headed back to the bedroom to change and shower. When she came back out Pam was leaning on the counter waiting an annoyed look etched into her features.

"What, I had to do my hair." She defended, "It's hard to do when you don't have a mirror."

"Well boo hoo." Pam mocked, "Let's get going." Raeanne rolled her eyes and followed Pam out to her silver Toyota.

**Next chapter up soon I hope.**

**~W.M.S**


	5. Chapter 5

Pam pulled into the parking lot and around to the employee entrance and parked. She turned the car off and looked over at Raeanne before getting out and heading into the bar. Raeanne slowly followed her into the bar. She could hear the loud music before Pam opened the door, as they entered the main part of the bar she was cringing from the volume.

"You'll get used to it." Pam assured her steering Raeanne through the crowds of fangbangers to Eric's seat, "Master." She greeted.

"Pam, Raeanne you're here." He said standing, "Please find Sookie for me darling." He told Pam before leading Raeanne back to his office.

Raeanne's face lit up the second she got into the office, "Grandma!" Raeanne squealed hugging her tightly.

"Raeanne." Eric warned.

"I'm fine." She said releasing her grandmother and sitting on Eric's desk "See, no fang, no killing her." Eric raised an eyebrow at her; she raised hers back. Then Eric looked toward her grandmother who was smiling happily sitting back on the couch.

"Have you had human blood?" Eric questioned.

"Nope." Raeanne grinned happily.

"Only TrueBlood?" he asked skeptically, no way could a newly turned vampire not have had blood and not killed Lynda.

"I feed her Eric." Pam called from the door way, "Here is Sookie." Raeanne looked over at the blonde behind Pam. She seemed confused, _Eric hasn't told her yet?_

She was switching back and fourth between glaring at Eric and staring in confusion at Raeanne, "Eric what aren't you telling me?" Sookie demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

Pam quickly darted over to sit next to Raeanne, "Who's that?" she asked looking at Lynda.

"My grandmother Lynda, Grandma, this is Pam."

Lynda looked over Pam briefly and then smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Pam."

"Likewise." Pam said kindly.

"Sookie, this is Raeanne. Raeanne this is my Bonded Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie looked pretty pissed right about now.

"It's nice to meet you." Sookie said.

"Nice too meet you too Sookie." Raeanne smiled sweetly.

"Eric, why do you have a teenage girl in your office?" Sookie asked turning back to Eric.

Eric sighed and closed his office door, he went around behind his desk and shooed Pam and Raeanne back to the couch. Pam sat in-between Raeanne and her grandma as a precaution and all three watched the two blondes intently.

"Sookie, Raeanne is my Childe." Eric said carefully, "She saved my life. The Fellowship chased me after I escaped and she hid me. But one of the Fellowship members cut her throat when they came to find me. I killed all three of them and she was dying. I was starving the Fellowship members blood was cold and disgusting. I couldn't control my vampire side. She was dying anyways, but her grandmother asked me to turn her. So I did, I owed it to her." Eric said, "I'm not sorry for what I did, I don't regret it."

Sookie turned away from Eric to face Raeanne, "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Of course, it's better then being dead. He did me a favor Sookie. He didn't kill me in the first place; he just drank from the open wound, and turned me into a vampire so I wasn't dead." Raeanne said, "He saved me more then he knows."

"Alright, so where are you staying Lynda?"

"I was supposed to stay with my friend but she doesn't have room as of yet, so I'm going to a motel." Sookie smiled down at the elderly woman, she wasn't so bad, and Sookie didn't have to protect herself not to read her mind.

"You are more then welcome to stay with me." Sookie offered, "You remind me of my grandmother."

"Well thank you very much Miss Stackhouse but I'm fine with the-."

"I insist." Sookie continued, "Are motels aren't very good down here, you'd be far safer at my house."

"If you insist I suppose that's fine." Lynda agreed, "But if I get in the way I'm going to the motel."

"Alright, you won't be in my way don't worry." Sookie said, "Do you have any pets?"

"I do, but I believe she's with Pam and Raeanne."

"Grandma, Angel misses you; you know you can have her." Raeanne said, "I know you want her."

"Angel?"

"Her dog." Raeanne filled in rubbing her temples, "she's really old and missing her mom isn't too good."

"We can drop her off tomorrow night." Pam said scooping Raeanne up off the couch, "See you later. Goodnight Master." And then she left the room and ducked out the back door. She rested Raeanne against the car and looked her over, "Are you okay?"

Raeanne nodded, "hungry." She whispered.

"Get in I'll drive you home." Pam said helping her in the car and starting it up.

**It's short I know, longer chapter up later. I'm going to have more questions between Pam and Raeanne so keep adding any questions you would like answered.**

**~W.M.S**


	6. Chapter 6

Raeanne had passed out, purposely slamming her head on the window until she was out. Pam tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Pam walked around to the driver's door and pulled Raeanne out before slamming the door shut and walking up to her front door.

She kicked it twice and then one of her humans came and opened it, she brushed past them completely ignoring the humans and laid Raeanne down on her couch. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of TrueBlood and heated it up. She came back out to the living room and waved the bottle under Raeanne's nose. She didn't wake up.

Sighing Pam set the bottle down on the table and went into her humans living room, "Go somewhere else. Now." Pam said offhandedly waving them out. They immediately got up and ran from the room. Pam sat down on the worn old couch and unfolded the piece of paper with more questions for her.

How old are you now?

When were you turned?

Do we have more brothers or sisters?

Did you have siblings?

Whats Eric like?

Why did he change you?  
Who's Sookie?

Why is Eric scarred to tell her but not you?  
What do I do now what about school?

Pam chuckled and began to write down answers. When she got back to the questions about Eric and Sookie she was grinning widely, talking about Eric and Sookie was some of the form of gossip she could get.

When she was done she went back into the other living room. Raeanne was still out cold. _How weird for a vampire. _Pam thought.

Pam knelt down next to her she shook her arm slightly, "Rae." She murmured, "wake up."

She rolled a little but she didn't wake up. Sighing Pam stood and set the answers down on her table after scribbling a quick note down on it before going back out to her car and driving back toward Fangtasia.

**Fangtasia just after Pam and Raeanne left.**

"Eric we'll talk about this tomorrow." Sookie said, "In private. Lynda, are you ready to go." Lynda nodded and followed Sookie out to her car.

"I hate to sound, rude or to intrude." Lynda said, "but are you a telepath?" Sookie's eyes widened in shock and she looked a Lynda out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"My daughter was a telepath; she always looked stressed, like you." Lynda explained, "to keep everyone's thoughts out of her head."

"I-yes I am a telepath, but I don't actually have to keep my shield up around you."

"I learned to keep my mind un-readable to telepaths. So you don't have to worry about being all tensed up." Lynda said as the pulled up to Sookie's house, "You have a lovely house."

"Thank you Lynda." Sookie smiled stopping her car and shutting it off, "I'll show you to your room." She grabbed Lynda's bags and walked up to her door. She set the bags on the porch and unlocked her door. She glanced over to her woods, nobody was there. She smiled and pushed the door open before picking Lynda's bags and showing her into the house and to her room.

"I think I'll sleep now, see you tomorrow Sookie." Lynda smiled.

"Alright, goodnight Lynda." Sookie said closing the door behind her and walking back to her kitchen.

**Pam's house**

Raeanne sat up slowly rubbing her sore forehead, "I could have been smarter about that." She mumbled and spotted the TrueBlood. She picked it up and took a big gulp then she spotted the note and picked it up.

How old are you now? 230 something.

When were you turned? I cant remember.

Do we have more brothers or sisters? No.

Did you have siblings? Nope.

Whats Eric like? Eric is a fair master, he treats most of us with respect. You will grow on him.

Why did he change you? I never really asked.

Who's Sookie? Sookie is Eric's lover and his bonded.

Why is Eric scarred to tell her but not you? Because a while ago he promised her he wouldn't kill anyone else.

What do I do now what about school? I'll go figure it out.

I'm at Fangtasia I'll be home soon.

-Pam.

Raeanne sighed and finished off her TrueBlood and walked over to the kitchen to throw it out. She looked out the window staring at the trees that surrounded Pam's house. There were pretty vines growing up a few of them and a lot of night blooming flowers. She could vaguely smell night blooming jasmine.

Enticed by the all to familiar smell she walked out the back door and followed her nose deep into the woods past a bunch of trees to a clearing surrounded by 7 or 8 night blooming jasmine plants. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _The jasmine smells so good just like I remember it, with a hint of blood._

Her eyes shot open and she frantically looked around for the source of the blood. There was a tiny raccoon caught in an animal trap. She frowned, _why would Pam have an animal trap?_

Raeanne slowly approached the raccoon and knelt beside it, "It's okay baby, you'll be okay." She whispered nervously holding out her hand. The raccoon wasn't alarmed at all it looked at her and then turned it head away, "I'm just going to take this off of you sweetheart." She carefully reached down and pulled the trap, it snapped in-half and she scooped the raccoon up and carried it back toward the house.

Pam still wasn't home so she went into the kitchen and laid the raccoon on a towel and grabbing a first aid kit. She cleaned out the cut and bandaged it up, out of sheer curiosity she cut her wrist and dribbled a few drops of blood into the water bowl and held it up to the raccoon's mouth. His tongue darted out and he took a few laps of the water.

"There you go, you'll be better in no time sweetheart." She whispered and scooped him up. She went over to her dogs cage and laid the raccoon in it with the water. Then she walked over to her mini crab cage and set a new thing of water and food in it before taking out the other.

She walked over to the dog bowls and picked them up, she added fresh water to one and put the other two on the counter. "I wonder what else is out there." She whispered gazing out the window.

A hand hit the counter on each side of her, "A lot of things, we can go explore if you want." Pam's voice whispered in her ear.

"I've already been out there once." She said turning around and staring up at Pam, "why do you have animal traps out there?"

Pam looked confused, "what could I possibly gain from trapping animals?" she asked snidely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, but there are traps out there."

"Show me."

"Okay." Raeanne took Pam's hand and pulled her from the house into the opening with the Jasmine, "Right there!" she yelled, "and there's probably more!"

"Fucking hunters." Pam muttered, "I need to get signs."

"Yeah you do." Raeanne agreed, "so tomorrow can we go exploring?" Raeanne asked as they walked back toward the house.

"Of course. Eric said we will take care of your education." Pam said, "We understand you were enrolled in the Criminal Justice Academy. If you'd like to continue that I'm sure we could set something up."

"Thanks Pam." Raeanne sighed, "But it'd be easier if I just did regular courses."

"If that's what you want." Pam sighed, "the suns coming up lets go." Pam grabbed Raeanne's hand and tugged her downstairs and into the coffin.

**More questions answered, there will be more asked. Sookie and Lynda talk, and of course Eric and Sookie goodness to come. Review with more questions if you have them.**

**~W.M.S**


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie woke up around 7 A.M, she softly padded into the kitchen to find Lynda already up, and on the phone.

"Yes, okay thank you." She was saying and hung up the phone.

"Good morning Lynda." Sookie said pouring herself some orange juice.

"Good morning Sookie." Lynda said, "sleep well."

"Yes, and you?"

"Good as well." She replied sipping at her water.

"That's good, we'll I have to go to work. So if you want I can drop you off somewhere." Sookie offered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here."

"Alright. I should be home around 4 and then we can go over to Fangtasia." Lynda nodded in agreement, "See you then." Sookie said and walked out to her car.

Lynda spent her day reading, walking around outside and napping. When Sookie came home around 4 she was sitting in the kitchen doing a crossword puzzle.

"I'm going to go change, did you want something to eat?" she asked stopping in the door, "We could stop at McDonalds or something."

"That would be fine Sookie." Lynda replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Sookie said and went into her room to change into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Dressing up to go to Fangtasia was something she had stopped a few blood stained shirts and dresses ago.

When she came back Lynda was ready to go, they headed out to Sookie's car. On there way to Fangtasia they stopped at McDonalds and then at the store. They got dog food and a bowl before going down to Fangtasia. It was getting dark when they got there and a line was already formed.

Sookie pulled around back and they went in through the employee entrance. Sookie glanced around and then decided to check Eric's office first. She knocked quickly and heard a soft, "come in."

She opened the door and let Lynda in before following her. As she walked in she felt a wet nose pressed to her leg sniffing her, she looked down and saw a plump beagle sniffing at her feet.

"Aww who is this?" Sookie asked crouching next to the dog and petting its head.

"That's Angel." Raeanne replied, Sookie looked up at her, she was holding a raccoon in her arms, "Don't worry about this little guy Sookie. He got caught in a hunter trap." Anger briefly crossed her features but then disappeared.

"Poor thing, is he okay?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, he's healed quite nicely. But I'm not letting him go until Pam and I finish searching the ground. Would either of you like to join us?"

"Not me sweetheart." Lynda replied.

"I'd like to, if Pam doesn't mind." Sookie said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind my telepathic friend." Pam said, "We should all get to know Raeanne better."

"Pam. Why is there a raccoon in my office?" Eric asked sitting on his desk next to Raeanne.

"He got caught in an animal trap and I saved him." Raeanne said, "He's pretty nice for a wild animal and one that was in pain at that."

"Well I want him out."

"Don't be such a big baby." Raeanne teased, "I'm not letting him go until the forest is clear of traps."

"You'll let him go if I tell you to."

"You'd have to pull him from my vampire guck." She said.

"I can arrange that." Eric replied.

"Anyways, Pam and I are going to go search her property for more traps." Raeanne said, "I can't wait to see the rest of her property."

"I'd like to go with them. So I'll drive Lynda and Angel back to my house." Sookie said, "Unless you'd like to drive Lynda."

"No." Raeanne and Lynda said together.

"She had her license taken away." Raeanne explained, "I'm going to be able to drive soon-or I was before I died."

"We'll sort that out. For now I'll follow Sookie home, drive her back to Pam's you go ahead, and get that vermin out of my office." Eric said. Raeanne hopped off Eric's desk and lead the line out to the car's. She got into Pam's car and Pam got in as well. Sookie and Lynda got into Sookie's car and Eric into his.

After dropping Lynda and her car off Sookie got into Eric's car and they headed back toward Pam's house.

--

"Pam! I found one more." Raeanne sighed grabbing up another trap, these were all on her main property, not even in the forest. She was lucky she hadn't walked on one of them. She poked it with a stick and it snapped shut crushing the stick. She picked it up and tossed it into the garbage can. Pam sighed as she watched Raeanne dart around disabling traps and throwing them away. The girl was a die hard animal fanatic. _I wonder what would happen if she met Bubba. _Pam mused smirking slightly.

"What are you smirking about?" Raeanne demanded her hands on her hips, glaring up at Pam.

"Nothing at all." Pam replied hopping down from the tree, "Sookie and Eric are here." She said nodding toward the door.

**Review?**

**~W.M.S**


	8. Chapter 8

"It took you long enough to get here!" Raeanne griped, "Come on!"

"A little impatient aren't we?" Eric teased.

"Raeanne and I figured we should split up, you guys take that half, well take this half." Pam decided.

"Okay." Eric said, "What if someone steps in a trap."

"Oh, we'll know." Pam said.

"I'm good at cleaning things up." Raeanne answered, "Come on!" she said grabbing the garbage can and disappearing into the bushes. Pam chuckled and handed Sookie a garbage can before following Raeanne into the bushes. Eric grabbed the can in one hand and Sookie's hand in the other before going into the bushes on the other side.

"Raeanne slow down." Pam demanded watching her disabling traps and throwing them into the can, "I called the police. They said they would be out to check during the day."

"Good." She replied, "This is so wrong."

"I know." Pam sighed, "You need to calm down. Come with me I want to show you something."

Raeanne looked up at her confused. Pam grabbed her hand and pulled her into her body before jumping up into one of the trees, "Follow me." Pam said and jumped into another tree. Raeanne followed her for a few trees and down onto the ground.

They were behind all of those bushes in a tiny clearing; there were hardly any trees and it was bathed in moonlight. A small lake with a dock was in front of them, Pam walked across the dock and sat down, "Come sit." She said.

Raeanne slowly walked over and sat down next to her swinging her legs over the edge. She could see the three alligators watching them, but not swimming. They also weren't moving toward the vampires, even with there feet hanging in the water.

"It's funny animals seem to like you." Pam noted watching an alligator come up and nudge her foot. She looked down and put her hand in the water. The gator bumped her hand and then swam away.

Raeanne chuckled and watched the animals in the water, "Yeah they do."

"I cant believe anyone would hurt these things." Pam grumbled, "Stupid vile humans."

"I can see you really don't like them do you?"

"Not since I became a vampire." Pam replied, "Thing's just changed my perspective." Raeanne nodded and kept her eyes on the water.

"My mom was taken by a vampire when I was little, I knew about vampire's long before they came out." She whispered, "I've always hoped that maybe one day I'd find the vampire who knew where she went."

"So why'd you help Eric?" Pam asked, "and all vampire's I mean."

"Because, since I was little I always thought vampire's were awesome. I watched Buffy and Angel, anything vampire I could." She replied, "I thought, in my own little world, that my mom went willingly. I know now that that was a stupid thing to think, but it helped. I still help vampire's because they don't deserve to be killed for being them. Those Fellow Ship of the Sun freaks need to get their heads out of there asses. If god didn't want something on the earth, it wouldn't be here. First it was racism, and then homophobia, now vampires, why the hell aren't people as scared of Shifters? They didn't get this whole bad rap thing. Just 'cause they don't eat people, I mean seriously, we used to burn witches at the stake." Raeanne shook her head sadly, "It's so stupid."

"It is stupid, but some people are narrow minded." Pam sighed.

"I know. I'm actually sort of glad I got turned. Now I don't have to deal with school."

"What's bad about school?" Pam asked.

"Being pansexual makes school less fun, all of those narrow minded people."

Pam grinned, "Pansexual. That's very interesting."

"Thank goddess you know what that is." Raeanne chuckled, "I hate explaining it."

Pam smiled, she was starting to like this girl more and more, "So got any favorite bands?"

"Probably not anything you'd listen to." Raeanne chuckled.

"Try me."

"Silverstein, Blood on the Dance Floor, Three Day's Grace, Escape the Fate, Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, and Michelle Branch." She replied, "what about you?"

"Hmm, I like those twins, The Veronicas, I think there band is called. I don't listen to much music though." Raeanne nodded and pulled her feet back up on the dock.

"Here's another one." Eric called disabling it and tossing it in the garbage can.

"Eric, I think it's time we talked." Sookie sighed sitting down on a tree root. Eric dropped down to the ground in front of her, "I know she said it was good for her, but Eric, she's 14."

"If you were me, you probably would have done the same damn thing. Probably sooner. Sookie, her grandmother, the way she was acting, made me think of how you described your grandmother. I couldn't say no to that, I said I wasn't sorry, and I meant it, I don't regret turning her. I would have regretted letting her die after she saved my life without a cause other then kindness."

"What happened that she had to save you?" Sookie asked digging in the ground with her finger.

"I was at the park behind her house looking for anything to snack on, an animal, a human anything. It was like I don't know 1 or 2 in the morning and I heard lyrics from Living Dead Girl. It wasn't loud like a car, headphones. So I was curious I turned around and saw her dancing in the clearing, I didn't think she looked that old, but the way she was dancing suggested other wise. So I went down to investigate. I remember she seemed to not know I was there but she spoke when I was behind her, she said her scream could put a banshee to shame." He chuckled at the memory, "I said something back and then she was about to say something when a silver stake went through my stomach, she pulled it out, took a piece of the chain to protect herself. She cleaned me up and gave me blood, I didn't want her too, but she did anyways."

Sookie smiled, she needed to talk to Raeanne sometime.

"So I owed her, they were killing her just to kill me."

"I understand Eric, I don't really like it, but you didn't what you had to do." Sookie said, "And I'm glad you didn't let her die."

"To be honest, if I had you wouldn't be sitting with me right now," Chuckled Eric, "Lynda would have killed me without a second thought."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Sookie giggled, "she reminds me of my grandmother a bit too."

Pam and Raeanne were still looking out over the dock when something Raeanne had said, "What did you mean by what Eric did saved you more then he knows."

Raeanne took and intake of unneeded breath and then purposely rolled into the lake. Pam watched her in confusion as she saw to the other side and came out pulling herself up on the other small dock and ran deeper into the woods.

A few minutes later she came back carrying a small black panther. She carefully got back in the water, "we need to take him home. Now." She demanded. Pam sighed and pulled them both up on to the dock and they ran home as quick as they could.

Sookie and Eric were already waiting back at the house snuggled up on one of Pam's porch chairs. Raeanne breezed in the house past them and straight into the kitchen. She grabbed the first aid kid and locked herself in the bath room. She carefully cleaned the panther's paw and wrapped it before carrying him out to the bigger dog cage and locked it.

Then she went back outside, Eric and Sookie were gone, Pam was sitting on one of her chairs. Raeanne sat down on the one next to her, "I had bladder cancer, the doctors found it to late. I haven't told my grandma yet. But I guess now I don't have to."

**Review please?**

**This is the first time I've ever dedicated a chapter to someone, but, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is a cancer survivor. **

**~W.M.S**


	9. Chapter 9

**This might be my last update for awhile i dont know though, i broke the charger on my laptop. So I dont know when I'll get that fixed. Sorry for the p[oor quality. I didnt have microsoft word to use. i had to type it up on here.**

**~W.M.S**

Pam cast a sideways glance at Raeanne; her head was hung down slightly staring across the field picking at her knees.

"You don't have to, it's not like it should affect you." Pam replied, "Maybe that's why you have a connection with animals."

"It could be." Raeanne agreed softly, "but it could also be because I'm 14. How old was the youngest vampire?"

"18 or so." Pam replied, "I am 19 or I was."

Raeanne nodded, "So you had already hit adulthood, I haven't."

"Well now you can say one thing that nobody else can."

"What's that?"

"I'll never have wrinkles." Pam laughed, "No more acne."

Raeanne half smiled and let out a sad sigh, "I'm going to go on a little walk."

"Be back before sunrise." Pam ordered.

"Yes mom." Raeanne teased walking out into the wooded area. She pulled out her cell phone and checked her messages; she had three or four from her father which she deleted and a few from random friends, forwards. She checked her missed calls, 10 from an 800 number and one from Brianna.

Her heart ached briefly and she dialed her inbox. She deleted all of the 800 numbers messages and waited for the message from Brianna.

Hey, it's me. Uhm, where have you been? Are you mad? Your usually on the computer or something. Did I do something? Please call me back. I love you.

She sounded heart broken. Tears of blood cascaded down Raeanne's face, her stomach twisted so much she had a stomach ache. She sat down on the ground and pulled the battery out of her phone before chucking it at a tree.

She sat there for a few hours; she didn't know what time it was, only that sunrise was coming. But she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She sat there and watched the sun rise.

_Such a pretty sunrise, the sun is so beautiful. Wait! Sunrise, sun. Why the hell am I still up? Why the hell am I not vampire soup?_

That's when she heard the voice calling her name, "RAEANNE! RAEANNE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Pam! Don't come out! I'm fine! I'm hidden go to bed!" she lied. She heard the door shut and sighed in relief before slowly standing up, "how the hell?"

Raeanne looked out across the field. Sun washed over the field, there was a shadow in sight. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly stepped into the sunlit area, her leg caught on fire.

She jumped back and hid in the shadows of the tree. "I'm not even tired." She muttered to herself leaning up against the tree. She sat there and watched the house; she could see the dogs watching her. As the sun rose higher she moved more into the trees.

Sookie pulled up outside Pam's house and shut off her car, she had promised Pam she would come over and take care of the animals. She got out of her car and went inside. The dogs came running to her the second she opened the door. She smiled, pet them, and walked in closing the door.

"Come on out the back door." Sookie said herding them toward the backdoor. She slid it open and Lola bolted out heading straight for the woods. Alarmed Sookie ran after her, Mister followed behind her as well.

"Lola, don't go in there you could get hurt." Sookie said following behind her, she spotted a cell phone on the ground and picked it up.

"Sookie?"

"Raeanne?" Sookie replied shocked at seeing the vampire sitting at the base of a tree.

"Morning Sookie." She replied petting the pit.

"How are you still up?" Raeanne shrugged, she didn't have a clue.

"I just kinda got stuck out here and I didn't go into vampire freeze mode." She replied, "so I stayed here."

Sookie carefully sat down on the base of the tree opposite her and Mister came trotting over climbing into her lap, "So your still up? Where's Pam?"

"In her coffin. She was inside and I was sitting out here."

"Oh, so is this your cell phone?" Raeanne nodded and Sookie handed it back to her. She took it and pocketed it, "So why were you out here?"

"Just checking some messages." She replied with a shrug, "Started thinking, didn't want to move when the sun came up."

"Thinking about anything interesting?" "Just how much I'm going to miss Florida. Are you here taking care of the animals?"

"Yeah I am." Sookie said, "Do you want me to help you get inside? There's some shade." Raeanne glanced over at the house, and then back to where she was sitting, she didn't want to go inside but soon the sun would be peering through the tree.

"Yeah." she replied standing up.

"Alright, just follow my foot steps." Sookie stood up and started walking back toward the house trying yo find a none sun bathed area. Raeanne followed behind her, and the dog trotted through the yard happily.

"Thank you Sookie."

"It's my pleasure Raeanne."

"Just call me Rae or Anne. It's easier then Raeanne."

"Alright." Sookie answered, "Your going to have to run to the door, I'll go open it." Sookie said running toward the house. Lola chased right after her and Sookie managed to get the door open as Lola went crashing through skidding across the carpet. Raeanne waited until Mister made it up and inside before running as fast as she could to the door.

She only had a few minor burns, other then that she was fine. Raeanne walked into the kitchen as soon as she got in the house and went into the kitchen, she downed a TrueBlood to heal the burns and then watched as Sookie fed the animals.

"What about the panther?" Sookie asked.

"Can you fill a bowl up with water and bring it here?" she asked surveying the sunbathed kitchen. Sookie nodded and did as Raeanne asked, After handing Raeanne the bowl she turned around as Raeanne cut her wrist and dropped blood into the water. She opened the cage and set the water in, pet that cat's head, and closed it again.

"So does your grandma always sit and read all day?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, she usally does." Raeanne answered, "she does do stuff though, she'll clean any dishes that are left on the counter just to inform you and she always tries to make herself usful."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure she was okay with doing that." Sookie replied.

"I've never met someone worried about there guest being bothered by somthing. You are very interesting Sookie. Not to sound rude, but arent you late for work?"

Sookie glanced over at the clock and sighed, "yeah I am. Oh well. I'll see you later Rae." she turned and headed for the door.

"See you later Sookie." Raeanne replied going back over to the panthers cage. She helped it out of the cage and examined it's wounds. After re-cleaning and re-wraping them she put him back in the cage and closed it.

She had a few hours before the sun went down. She began walking to the bathroom and suddenly stoped and fell down.

--

A few hours later Pam woke up and ran upstairs to find Raeanne still laying on the floor. She walked over and shook her arm. She jumped awake and took a defensive stance.

"Dont even try that with me." Pam warned, "Lets go get somthing to eat."

**I'll try to update when I can! Review please.**

**~W.M.S**


	10. Chapter 10

I managed to fix the Microsoft Word on this computer so I can update :D there will be more Eric/Sookie I promise.

**~W.M.S**

Raeanne followed Pam out the door and over to her car, "where are we going?" Raeanne asked getting in the car. Pam started the car and drove down the street without answering her.

Pam pulled up outside Fangtasia and got out. With a sigh Raeanne got up and followed her into the bar. The music was blaring, many patrons looked down at Raeanne like she was some sort of freak. She ignored it and followed Pam up to the bar, they both took a bar stool.

"Pam, what can I get you?" the bar tender, that Pam didn't remember the name of, asked.

"Two bottles of TrueBlood, any kind." Pam replied turning to Raeanne, "Why didn't you come home like I told you?"

"I lost track of time." She shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Where did you sleep? And why the hell were you in the house?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Raeanne whispered, "please."

Pam glared at her but didn't say anything. The bar tender set the TrueBlood down; both girls snatched them up and drank them down.

"Eric will want to know."

"I know." She replied, "like I said, later."

Pam growled in frustration and got up yanking Raeanne by the arm back to Eric's office. Raeanne stumbled backwards behind her annoyed as she was thrown onto the couch.

"Pam what is going on?" Eric asked in surprise.

"Well, I figured you'd want to know why your childe was up in the sun, and then wound up in the house dead asleep on the floor."

"You were?" Eric asked sitting up intrigued.

"Yes, I was sitting outside thinking about a few things, then the next thing I knew the sun was up. So I tried figuring out why I was up and burned, so I went and hid. Sookie came over to take care of the dogs and helped me get in the house. I had cleaned up the panther and was going to go shower and I guess I went into vampire freeze before I could get there." Raeanne explained, "That's not normal I know that, but why can I stay up?"

"I have no clue. You are the first vampire I know of that is 14." Eric said, "Pam why do you seem so angry?"

"I told her to be back before the sun! She had me worried." _I don't like being worried. _Pam added in her head.

"Deal with it Pam." Eric replied, "I thought you two were getting along."

"We were." Pam said looking at Raeanne who was dead silent sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Well maybe you two should talk." Eric suggested, "Also we need to shut your phone plan off."

"Alright, here's my phone." She said tossing it to him.

He caught it and set it down on the table, "Do you need any numbers?"

"The only number I need is in my head." She mumbled.

"Alright then." Eric sighed and put the phone in his desk, "Pam I need your help, Raeanne can you leave?"

Raeanne smiled slightly, "first of all, you can call me Rae, both of you, and secondly, I know what this is about."

"How do-."

"It's about Sookie, she's mad at you. Or you think she is."

"No, I know she is. Your to young for this." Eric said.

"Like I said I know more then you would expect." She replied, "but I'll leave."

She pushed herself up off the couch and walked to the door, Pam grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Don't eat anyone."

"Jeesh, I wont. I'll go wait in the car." She said pulling her arm out of Pam's grip and heading down the hall and out to her car. She leaned up on the side of the car and stood there watching random animals run across the ground.

"This is so boring." She sighed, "Is there a phone around here?" she wondered aloud pushing away from the car and going down the road. She found one outside a convenient store.

She dug in her pocket. No change.

"Damn it." She sighed and slowly started walking back toward Fangtasia dragging her feet.

"Hey Raeanne, get in." Pam called. Raeanne did as she was told and got in the backseat. She heard Pam let out a sigh and drive back toward what she thought was her house.

"Where are we?" she asked when they pulled up outside an unfamiliar house.

"Bill Compton's house." Pam replied, "Come on."

Raeanne got up and followed her up to the door, Pam knocked twice and there was no answer. "Bill its Pam open! Now!"

He still didn't answer the door she turned the knob and it was lock, "damn it. I don't want to ruin these heels." She sighed and prepared to kick the door open.

"I'll do it." Raeanne offered shaking her converse clad foot. Pam shrugged and Raeanne kicked the door as hard as she could. Unlike how she figured it would work, it flew back off it's hinges and into the stair case.

"Nice job." Pam commented walking through the door. Raeanne slowly followed behind her. The house appeared to be empty, "Well crap."

"What's wrong?" Raeanne asked.

"Eric wanted Bill to watch over your grandmother and Sookie while we're away." She sighed moving through all the rooms, "I'll have to get that fixed."

Pam pulled out her phone, dialed a number, spoke quickly and then hung up before glancing around, "Alright lets go." Raeanne followed Pam back out to the car and they drove home.

"I'm going to go change." Raeanne said as they walked through the door. She went straight for the room her belongings were stored in. she pulled off her skinny jeans and black shirt tugging on a baggy checkers shirt, she pulled out a pair of boxers and a picture floated out. She bent down and picked it up.

A curly brown haired girl and a matching red headed woman sat on the couch smiling brightly hugging each other. Raeanne sunk to the ground holding the picture tightly in her hand, tears rolled down her face leaving red tracks as the went.

"Raeanne, are you okay?" Pam asked opening the door a crack and peering in. When she saw Raeanne on the floor crying she opened it farther and did something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Pam scooped the 14 year old vampire into her lap and stroked her back soothingly as she cried. Raeanne wrapped her arms around Pam and buried her face in the side of Pam's neck.

"Is that your mother?" Pam whispered softly once Raeanne had calmed down.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I just haven't seen my mom since I was 6, a year after I took that picture. I usually don't start crying like that, I just miss her a lot."

"What happened to her?"

"She was dating a vampire, I knew about them before they 'came out'. This one took my mom for feeding purposes. She was in love with him, I'm suspecting glamour, but then again she married my dad. I don't know, but he took her one night from the house, I remember her coming in…"

It was 11:30 P.M when Raeanne woke up hearing her front door close. She listened closely and heard her mothers voice.

"_You want me to go with you?" she sounded excited. _

"_Yes love I do." Replied the vampire with a fake British accent, "tonight, right now. Come please."_

"_Okay." She replied. Raeanne sat there in her bed waiting for her mother to say goodbye, but didn't hear her coming. She rolled out of bed and opened her door running to the front door, she pulled it open and walked out front, her big Rottweiler Chance following her. She watched the black convertible pull away._

"_Mommy." She whispered as the car stopped at the sign. She thought her mother would come say goodbye. As the car turned the corner her mother wasn't even looking, "Mommy!" she cried chasing after her, "Mommy!" _

_She ran down the street chasing the car until she couldn't anymore and slowly walked back to the house. She dropped down on her knees in the field and lay there until morning when her father found her, dirty, wet, and crying in her pajamas in the field. _

"I don't know why she didn't say bye. But I've been trying to find her ever sinece."

"She was cheating on your dad?"

"Like I said glamour. She loved my dad. I know that, I'm not just some stupid girl that thinks her parents are in love. They were but it was bad for them, they fought a lot, but that's not the point. She loved him."

"Where's your dad now?"

Raeanne shrugged, "My grandma kicked him out. She didn't like him. My moms step-dad bribed her with a pony not to marry him." That caused both vampires to chuckle, "Pam do you remember anything about your mom?"

Pam thought about this for a second, "a little. I remember she used to always tell interesting stories, to try and make me tired. She tried really hard when I had a crush on my best friends cousin. I remember that night, my mom knew I was going to sneak out.."

"You've had a story, you should sleep now dear." Her mother sighed, kissed the top of her head and slowly walked out of the room. Pam waited 20 minutes before she climbed out of her bed, snuck down the hall and out the door.

_She spent a few hours with her friend's cousin and was coming home, dancing down the street. She didn't hear the man sneaking up behind her until he was already on her drinking from her neck._

"She tried to get me stay home." Pam laughed, "I didn't listen well."

"I can tell." Raeanne smirked, "you still don't."

"Hush." She chided.

"What do you miss most about being a human Pam?"

"Sunlight." Pam answered without a second thought, "the warmth on my skin. I loved it so much." Raeanne heard a slight British accent in her voice.

There was a loud knock at the front door and both vampires jumped, "your coffin's here."

"Oh goody!" Raeanne squealed sarcastically standing up pulling Pam with her.

They both sat at the top of the stairs watching the two men lug the coffin down stairs, both admiring the way their muscles rippled under their shirts, "I may prefer women, but they are extremely good looking." Pam purred.

"I second that Pam." Raeanne agreed softly as the men came back up.

"Will that be all ma'am?" one of them asked a slight blush tingeing his face. Both vampires heard his heart beat speed up. Raeanne's fangs shot out of their own accord scaring the men. Pam laughed and shook her head pulling Raeanne toward the back door.

Both men ran from the house. Pam and Raeanne let Lola and Mister out the door and sat on the porch steps.

"Your dog is such a duffus."

"I know." Raeanne agreed.

She felt herself getting tired, "I'm going to go hit the coffin. See you tomorrow." Raeanne said standing up, then she bent down and kissed Pam's cheek before going into the basement.

Pam smiled slightly, _she is a very interesting girl. _

**I hope I did a good job with this chapter. The next chapter will be about Eric and Sookie.**

**~W.M.S**


	11. Chapter 11

Eric sighed running his hands through his hair, "What the hell am I going to do?" he murmured to himself. An idea struck him and he picked up his phone, dialed the number, "Yes I need a reservation for the night after next. Yes, private. This is Eric Northman." He smiled in satisfaction and hung up. He got in his car and drove down to Sookie's house.

Lynda was out front with Angel when he pulled up, "Hello Mr. Northman." She greeted, "Sookie's not here." Eric was puzzled, "she's picking a friend up."

"Oh." He replied with a sigh, "Thank you Lynda. Can you tell her I stopped by, and give her this?" he asked extending a piece of paper. Lynda nodded and took the paper sliding it carefully into her pocket, "Cute dog. You don't by any chance have a cat do you?"

"No, Raeanne kept him."

"Ah good then." Eric smiled, he had wanted to see Sookie face to face, but she wasn't here and he had things he had to get, "I'll see you later Lynda." She waved goodbye as she headed into the house. Eric got back in his car and drove to his house, he needed to clean up. He could feel the sun rising and decided to climb into his coffin for now.

---

Sookie got home around 6 A.M and crawled straight into her bed passing out immediately. She woke up again around 11 to the smell of food. Her stomach growled and she padded out to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sookie, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all." Sookie whispered, "Whatcha cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs, would you like some?" Sookie nodded and grabbed a cup from the sink filled it with orange juice and took big gulps from it, "Eric dropped this off for you last night." Lynda said dropping the paper on the table. Sookie took it and opened it.

Scrawled in Eric's hand writing was.

Dinner tomorrow night. 7:30. Dress nice.

-E

"When did he drop this off?"

"Around 4." Lynda replied, "Angel needed to go out so I was outside when he pulled up."

"Thank you." Sookie said setting the paper back down as Lynda handed her a plate. Sookie smiled in thanks and slowly began eating, "These are really good."

"Thank you dear." Lynda smiled, "I think we need to go shopping."

"Your probably right, I haven't gone in awhile." Sookie replied, "After breakfast we can go to the store."

"Alright." Lynda replied setting her plate in the sink. _Did she know I would want some? _Sookie wondered silently. "I'll do the dishes while you get changed."

"You don't have to." Sookie said.

"It's quite alright Sookie." Lynda assured her as she finished off the last of her eggs. Lynda took the plate for her and began washing it. Sookie shook her head and walked into her room. She put on a pair of shorts and shoes along with a clean shirt and brushed her teeth and hair.

"I'm ready when you are." She said smiling brightly.

"I'm good to go." Lynda replied with a smile. Sookie grabbed her keys off the counter and they headed out to the car. After shopping for an hour, doing a little yard work, and cleaning up some in the house, Sookie jumped in the shower and changed into her work clothes.

"I'll see you tonight Lynda."

"Actually I'm going to be over at my friends. I must have forgotten to tell you. We haven't seen each other in a long while. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Lynda, I'll see you later then." Lynda nodded and waved goodbye as Sookie jumped out the door and into her car.

"Good afternoon Sookie." Sam greeted with a smile.

"Hello Sam." Sookie said sliding her purse into his desk. She grabbed her order pad and took a deep breath blocking the minds out of her head. A smile lit her face and she moved to serve her tables.

_I have no idea what I'm going to wear. He said formal. Ugh, maybe I can ask Pam. She would know. _Sookie sighed and made a mental note to call Pam tonight. _What could Eric be planning? Maybe he thinks I'm mad at him. I don't really think I am anymore. I mean Raeanne said it wasn't him that gave the wound that killed her, so technically he gave her life. She seemed happy._

"Excuse me miss, can I get another beer?" a man at one of her tables called. Sookie nodded and got one from the bar delivering it to the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" she replied.

"No thank you darling." He replied kindly. Sookie nodded, smiled and walked off to another table. Sookie contemplated whether or not she was mad at Eric. As she was driving home she thought more over.

_I have no right to be mad at him. He's right. He is a vampire and Raeanne is okay with it. I still want to know what she meant by 'more then he knows.' _

She sighed and turned off her car. The sun was about to set. Sookie went up to her front door, unlocked it, relocked it and went into her kitchen. She dialed the number for Fangtasia.

Fangtasia bar with a bite, how can I help you?

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, when Pam gets in can you have her call me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Sookie replied and hung up the phone. She went into her bed room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, pulled her pony tail out, and went to make herself dinner.

She had just finished her ham sandwich when her phone rang, "Hello?"

Sookie, it's Pam. I was told you called me.

"Yes, I need your help. I have no idea what to wear tomorrow." She didn't have to see Pam to know she was smiling.

I'll be over just as soon as Bill gets here.

"Thank you Pam."

Your welcome Sookie_._ And just like that the line went dead. Sookie hung her phone up and picked up Angel's leash.

"Wanna go on a walk?" the Beagle's tail wagged excitedly and Sookie hooked the leash on her collar and they went out the front door. Angel didn't go very far, she was old. But it was enough distance for Sookie. They circled around and went back on the porch. Sookie sat down on her porch chair, her porch lights were turned on. She heard gravel crunching and Pam's car approached.

**Fangtasia**

"Raeanne, I have to go. Go play with Eric." Pam said. Raeanne slithered off the bar stool and made her way into Eric's office.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked her perplexed maker.

"My books are screwed up." He replied angrily.

"Move." She ordered. Eric vacated the chair and Raeanne filled it.

"I'm going out there for a moment." He said. Raeanne didn't say anything as she pulled her glasses off her head and onto her face. Eric sighed and walked out into the bar. He plopped down into his chair watching everyone in the bar.

Raeanne pulled out her Ipod to block out the noise from the bar. She scrolled down to the song "Rest in peace" from the Buffy soundtrack. The headphone effectively blocked out the pulsing bar music.

_I died  
So many years ago  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm_

_You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great_

Raeanne sighed and began going through all of the papers trying to find out what went wrong.

----

"Hello Sookie." Pam greeted as she approached the porch a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Pam, come in." she said stepping aside and allowing the blonde to pass by.

"Well let's see what you have in clothing." Pam sighed. Sookie nodded and lead Pam to her room, "Oh lord."

----

Raeanne smiled in satisfaction, she had fixed Eric's books. He had obviously been in a rush when he was doing them. She hopped up from the chair and danced out to the bar, "Fixed it."

Eric looked up, "Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yep, now I'm bored." She replied, "Now what?"

Eric thought about it for a second, and then smiled, "James, you're in charge." Eric said standing up. Raeanne finally realized how tall her maker was. She was around 5'2 and he stood about 6'5.

"What?" Raeanne asked curiously.

"We're going to clean."

**Date and such will be in the next chapter.**

**~W.M.S**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I just added this to make up for the fact that I accidentally added a chapter to this story that wasn't supposed to be there. Date next chapter I promise.

~W.M.S

Eric and Raeanne drove back to his house. Raeanne groaned in horror when she saw the mess and realization struck, "I'm not cleaning."

"Please?" Eric asked sarcastically, "We're cleaning. Your going to get over it."

"Not for free I'm not." Raeanne replied stubbornly.

Eric turned around and glared down at her, "Yes you are."

"Make me." She replied.

He angrily glared at her, but she held strong meeting his blue eyes with her defiant brown-green ones, "Name your price."

"150." She answered with a smirk.

"Fine." He replied in anger.

"Half now dead boy." With a sigh he pulled out his wallet and handed her 75 dollars, she tucked it in her shirt not trusting Eric to take it back.

"Alright, you start with the floor and I'll go wash the sheets." Eric said scooping them up off the bed and disappearing, Raeanne looked around and found a mop and some soap. She found a bucket and then filled it with soap and water. She went back into his room and moved the two carpets off the wood and started mopping the ground was disgustingly dirty and she had to change the water like 20 times.

When she finished she turned the fans up high and went to deal with the two carpets. They were filthy as well, _no surprise there._, she grabbed a vacuum and cleaned them up some what, then she shook them off outside, vacuumed them again, and then sprayed them with Lysol. When she was done she placed them on the ground and Eric re-made the bed.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing? Can I get at least the T version?" she asked plopping down on his back porch.

"Well, for starters, we're going out to dinner at a place I know she loved last time. Then we're going to go walk around the park, something I also found out she liked, and then some things that you need not know. I hope she doesn't stay mad at me, we also have to talk about that."

"I was dying anyways." She mumbled.

"She knows that." He replied.

"Not from the wound Eric. I had bladder cancer. It was terminal they found it to late." She murmured, "You saved me. I'm thankful for that. Can I go home now please?"

Eric nodded and they went back out to his car. She got bored and flipped to stations until the song Living Dead Girl leaked out of the speakers,

_Raping the geek and hustling the freak. _

Both started laughing uncontrollably.

Next chapter all about the date.

**~W.M.S**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So I put this as, Eric/Sookie because that is one of the pairings, it was going to be the main pairing, but now it might be two main pairings, Eric/Sookie and Pam/Oc friendship. I might remove it from the Eric/Sookie category but I don't know.**_

_**I hope you like the date :D**_

_**~W.M.S**_

Sookie paced her living room nervously; Lynda watched her amusement dancing in her eyes. Sookie was wearing a red dress that hung just under her knees, the straps were an inch thick and the dress was cut in a V down to just above the top of her rib cage. It tied around her waist and flowed freely under it.

Her hair was in big curls hanging down on her shoulders. Her make up was light, mascara and dark brown eye liner to make her eyes stand out. A light shade of red was brushed almost un-noticeably on her eye lid. Her heels were sitting by the end of the couch with her purse and coat.

She was nervous and had no idea why. _It's just Eric! You've gone out with him before Sook. Get a hold of yourself. _Someone knocked on the door and Sookie jumped.

"You going to answer that?" Lynda asked jokingly. Sookie sighed and smiled at her before walking over to open the door.

Eric stood in the door way in a black suit pants with a red silk shirt tucked in. _He looks so yummy. _

"Are you ready to go Sookie?" Eric purred softly in her ear. She jumped back a little and nodded.

"Just let me get my shoes." She said walking over slowly and attempting to put the strappy red heels on. Her hands were shaking terribly.

"Let me help you." Eric said kneeling at her side and buckling the shoes on and helping Sookie to her feet.

Arm in arm they walked out to the car and Eric opened the door for her. She slid in blushing and he grinned and shut the door.

Sookie's heart was racing as she watched Eric walk around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove down the road turning left at the end of the way and looked over at Sookie out the corner of his ice blue eyes.

"What ever could you be nervous about?" Eric asked concerned. Her heart was beating quickly, her hands were shaking and he could feel her through the bond.

She blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down, _Get a hold of your self Sookie. _She scolded herself, "nothing."

Eric slowed to an almost stop and leaned over, he kissed Sookie softly reassuring her that she was safe. It calmed her and she kissed back deeper. The car came to a complete stop and Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck pulling him closer.

Eric pulled back quickly, _your doing this right Northman. _He scolded himself, "We're going to be late. We will finish this later." He promised kissing her cheek and tearing off down the road again.

Sookie smiled to herself and moved in the seat a little hoping Eric didn't notice her arousal. But who was she kidding. She knew he did.

They pulled up outside a restaurant, Sookie didn't recognize the name, The BlackThorn. "Eric what is this place?"

"A restaurant that caters mainly to vampires." He replied, "They sell rare synthetic blood."

"Oh." She replied watching the woman that went in, many of them were vampires, and most of them were extremely beautiful. She suddenly felt under dressed seeing the expensive dresses they were wearing. The passenger door opened and Eric held his hand out to her. She took it and they walked up to the door.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Eric Northman." the woman looked down and scanned her book.

"Welcome back Mr. Northman. Follow me please." Eric nodded and Sookie and he followed her to a back table lit with candles and a single chandelier. Not many people were back there. Eric pulled Sookie's chair out for her. She sat down blushing as Eric took his seat. The woman set down two menus, "your waitress will be with you shortly." And then she disappeared.

Sookie opened her menu and forced herself not to look at the prices. She knew Eric would pick an expensive place and she had to just suck it up. She decided on what she wanted and closed the menu.

Seconds later a man with long brown hair popped up next to them and smiled at Eric seductively, then turned and flashed a fake smile at Sookie, "can I get you anything to drink?" he asked Sookie.

"Iced tea sweetened please." Sookie replied slightly annoyed.

"And you Sir?" he asked smiling flirtily at Eric.

"An A neg. Sangre." He replied, "bring it with the food."

"Are you ready to order miss?"

"Yes I am. I'll have the crab, fries as my side and a house salad. Where is the restroom?"

"Right back there." Sookie smiled in thanks, shed her jacket and stood. She kissed her Eric softly on the lips and then walked toward the bathroom.

She could feel Eric's joy through the bond and she hoped the server got the point. She washed her hand and checked her make-up in the mirror before heading back to her table. Her iced tea was sitting at her spot. Eric grinned at her when she sat down.

"What?" she asked innocently sipping her iced tea.

"Nothing." He replied with a smile staring at her.

"Eric, what is it?" Sookie asked as she felt his mood changed to worried.

"Are you mad at me for turning her?" he asked.

"No Eric, she came over last night. She told her grandmother and I." Eric looked shocked.

_There was a soft knock at Sookie's door, puzzled she stood up and walked over._

"_Raeanne?" she asked opening the door, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Can I come in? I need to talk to you and grandmother." Sookie stepped aside._

"_Come in." Slowly Raeanne stepped through the door. Her grandmother was sitting on the couch and Angel came running to her. She squatted down and pet her smiling slightly._

_Sookie moved back to her couch and Raeanne stood awkwardly near the door, "Remember when I said Eric saved me more then he knew?"_

"_Yes." They both answered._

"_I was dying." Lynda gasped, "I had bladder cancer, and it was terminal. They caught it too late. Eric saved my life in more then one way. Now I won't die, not for awhile anyway, not until I'm ready."_

"_Raeanne why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't want to worry you." She replied, "I was being stupid. Look I have to get going, the suns coming up."_

"_You won't make it. You can sleep in the hidey hole here." Sookie said, "Come on." Raeanne smiled in thanks as Sookie lead her back to the hole._

"_Don't be mad at him for this. He's already putting himself through hell." Raeanne replied jumping down into the hole and falling into vamp sleep._

"I can't believe she told you." Eric said, "She's a lot different then I thought."

"Maybe you should get to know her too Eric." Sookie suggested.

"Here's your crab, and your blood." The brown haired man said setting each down. This time he didn't flash Eric any smile, smiled kindly as Sookie and disappeared.

"What'd you do to him after I left?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing." Eric answered honestly, "He figured I was taken, and he should get on your graces if he wanted a tip."

Sookie chuckled and cracked open a crab leg, she dipped the meat in butter and picked up a fry, "And I'm not mad at you Eric. You said it yourself, its in your nature to feed. The fact that you gave her life was kind."

He smiled and sipped at his blood watching Sookie eat her food. He tried to drink slowly so she wasn't feeling uncomfortable like she normally got when she was eating with vampires.

When she was done she excused herself to go to the bathroom, Eric watched her leave and pulled out his cell phone, "Fangtasia bar with a bite this is Raeanne how can I service you?" Raeanne joked.

"We'll be leaving in 20 minutes."

"It'll be ready." She said and hung up. Sookie came back and grabbed her jacket and purse and then Eric lead her out the door.

He sped down the road to his house; Sookie had no idea where they were going. This was a house Eric had never taken her too. It was a smallish house, hidden behind some trees. Eric walked her up to the door and covered her eyes. He lead her through the house and back to his room. Sookie smelled burning and when Eric uncovered her eye she hoped her had a fire extinguisher. The whole room was lit by candles.

"Eric how-." Eric cut her off by capturing her lips with his. She dropped her purse as Eric slid her coat off and kissed all of the visible skin leading her over to the bed he removed her dress and carefully tossed it out the door a long with his shirt, pants, and Sookie's undergarments.

He laid her back on the bed and kissed down her neck and down her body loving how his touch caused her to make such arousing sounds.

The next morning Sookie woke up with Eric's strong arm around her waist. She carefully maneuvered out of his grasp and swung her feet off the edge of the bed.

"Wow we made a mess." She murmured. Throughout the night they had torn the bed apart, the floor was wrecked, the carpets rolled and shoved and turned in weird directions. Luckily the candles hadn't been hit; most of them had gone out. There was one still lit though. Sookie walked over and blew it out before padding out to the kitchen; she picked up her dress in the hallway and pulled it back on.

She found food in the fridge and made herself a sandwich. The clock told her it was 5 P.M. Eric would be awake soon. She finished off her sandwich, pulled the dress off, and crawled back into bed with her Viking.

**Hope I did good.**

**~W.M.S**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, so this chapter will have a lot more Sookie/Eric in it, I hope. I've been trying to make my chapters longer. School will be back soon, which means I will not be able to update or write as often. But I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you all for the reviews, I haven't been replying to them all like I usually try to but I have read them all.**_

_**Anyways, on with the chapter**_

_**~W.M.S**_

When Eric woke up he was surprised to find Sookie still asleep curled up beside him. He stroked her face softly and kissed the top of her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes a smile gracing her lips.

"Good evening lover." She nodded but didn't say anything. Rolling out of the bed she dashed into the kitchen, found some water and rinsed her mouth before returning to the bedroom. Eric smiled and pulled her back down next to him chuckling softly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well." She replied smiling up at him. He bent his head down and captured her lips. His arms circled around her waist and pulled her closer to him his hands roaming all over her body his hand finding all the right spots before he finally flipped her over and kissed down her body.

**Pam's house**

"He made you clean?" Pam laughed.

"No, he paid me to clean." She laughed, "150 dollars."

"I would have gone bigger."

"Start small, work my way up." Raeanne replied stretching out on the couch, "Do you think it's safe to let Pan out?"

"I haven't seen any traps for awhile I don't see why not." She replied knocking Raeanne's feet away and sitting down. Raeanne sighed and put her feet on Pam's lap and turned back to the TV. Pam rolled her eyes and turned to the TV as well, "What is it with humans and Buffy the vampire slayer?"

"Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot." Raeanne replied, "And James Marsters is too."

"Well sure, but watching her fight and kill vampires I mean seriously?" Raeanne shrugged.

"Come on, let's take Pan out." Pam said yanking Raeanne up off the couch. Raeanne picked up Pan and all three walked out the back door Lola and Mister tromping after them. Pan walked slowly almost hugging Raeanne's leg, when Raeanne jumped up into a tree she moved to cling to Pam's leg.

Raeanne came back down and scooped Pan up a growl came from a few feet in front of her. "Stay back." She whispered to Pam and kneeled on the ground setting Pan in front of her. A black head peered around the bush and growled again.

"Its okay girl." Raeanne whispered softly. The bigger panther stepped out and came over to Pan. She sniffed her, and then sniffed Raeanne before sitting down and licking Pan. Pam stood awkwardly behind them as Mister and Lola walked up.

"Pam, come here." Pam was startled and carefully stepped forward, the mother growled, "You have to be less hostile Pam." Raeanne said standing up slowly and walking over to Pam's side, "Relax your shoulders. Try not to be so…well gurr." Pam chuckled, "See you can do it!" Raeanne giggled and took her hand kneeling again and pulling Pam down with her.

Still holding Pam's hand Raeanne reached out and pet the panthers head. It jerked its head up and licked her palm. Pam giggled and pulled her hand back slightly, "She likes you." Raeanne whispered.

**Eric's house.**

Sookie stretched and pulled her dress back on over her head, "Eric, how come I've never seen this house?"

"I didn't want anyone to interrupt this, only Pam and Raeanne know where it is and of course now you." Eric responded, "I don't want anything to come between us Sookie." Eric said kissing her neck over the bite mark. Sookie shivered and smiled.

"Eric, is something happening?" Sookie asked.

"The fellowship is still after me."

"Why?" Sookie growled spinning around, "Why you? Why not anyone else?"

"Because I have power." Eric replied, "I'm a sheriff, I have a strong bond, I have a business, I'm an _example._" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

Sookie frowned, "what are you going to do?"

"Kill anyone that try's to take me." he said without a second thought, "come on, I need to get to Fangtasia."

He grabbed his keys and took Sookie's hand walking out to the car.

**Pam's house**

"Raeanne, we need to get going." Pam whispered softly, not pulling her hand away from the panther. Raeanne chuckled and stood up pulling Pam with her back to the house. Mister and Lola stayed behind watching the panther's exchange.

Raeanne and Pam changed clothes, fixed each others hair and did their make-up before going out to Pam's car and taking the short drive to Fangtasia. Eric hadn't arrived yet and there was a long line outside. The doors were still closed, "Go check on everyone inside, I'll deal with the line." Raeanne offered. Pam nodded and headed in the back while Raeanne went around front.

"Hey! No kids aloud here." Someone barked. Raeanne chuckled and ignored them walking over to the door, "Hey!"

She smiled widely and flashed her fangs, "ID's?" all shocked they began pulling out their cards as Pam opened the door behind her.

When Eric showed up 20 minutes later he was shocked to see that Pam and Raeanne had shown up, and pleasantly surprised to see them both enjoying themselves on the dance floor, Sookie soon joined them while Eric sat in his chair watching everyone.

When the three girls danced back over it was about closing time, they were all giggling like school girls, "Having a goodtime?"

"Yes very good." Pam laughed sitting down beside him with Raeanne standing next to her.

"Well that's too bad, I need you to go get bubba."

Raeanne turned to Pam and raised her eyebrow, "Alright." Pam replied and stood up, "Raeanne would you like to come with?"

Raeanne gave Eric a look as if saying 'do I have to?'

"I'd rather her stay here." Eric replied, "Would you mind giving Sookie a ride home?"

"No, come on." Pam said smiling at Sookie. Both blondes quickly disappeared into the crowd. Raeanne took Pam's place and looked out over the dissipating mass of people.

"They're still hunting you aren't they?" Raeanne asked turning to Eric.

"Yup."

"And were going somewhere?" she asked.

"Mhm." Eric replied, "Can you go deal with the door?" Eric asked indicating the fight about to start. Before he could blink Raeanne was up and tossing the two men apart and out the door. She stood outside the door watching everyone else walk out. When they were all gone she came back in and closed the door. Looking around she didn't see Eric, _he must be in his office. _

She slowly walked back into his office nodding at the bar tender as she went by. He nodded back and quickly dashed out the back door. She knocked on Eric's door and waited there wasn't an answer. She knocked again and still got no answer, she cracked the door open and peered inside he wasn't there.

She felt someone creeping up behind her and spun around using her back leg to knock them down. The 6 foot Viking toppled over caught of guard by her sudden movement and knocked both of them down.

"Good job." Raeanne said as he stood up.

"Hey, I wanted to test your reflexes. Did you smell me?"

"No, I wasn't breathing." Raeanne replied, "I got the whole "someone's coming in" sense and I spun around."

"That's weird." He replied, "Well anyways. Let's get going." They both got in his car and drove towards Pam's house to wait for her to get back with Bubba.

_**~W.M.S**_


	15. Chapter 15

Eric and Raeanne were sitting on Pam's couch when she finally got home with Bubba. Mister was snuggled up in between them and Lola was at Raeanne's feet. Raeanne said nothing when Bubba walked in and sat down, his eyes locked on Mister.

"I like kitties." Bubba mumbled. Raeanne quickly scooped the grey cat into her arms. Eric had informed her of Bubba's meal habits.

"You're not touching my cat." She hissed. He smiled at her.

"Alright then, I'm Bubba nice to meet you."

She eyed him suspiciously, "I'm Raeanne. Pleasure to meet you."

"Alright bubba, you know the job, well be back in a few days." Eric said, "Watch over Sookie and Lynda."

"Lynda?" Bubba asked confusion covering his face.

"She's Sookie's house guest."

"Okay. I will." Bubba replied, "Miss Pam said that she needed to pick some animals up."

"Lola and Mister are going to stay with Sookie." Raeanne gave Bubba a sideways glance and looked back down at the moody cat in her arms.

"Fine." She grumbled handing the cat to Pam who put him in his cage. Lola went into her cage and Bubba and Eric carried them out to Pam's car while Raeanne and Pam packed up some clothes.

Both lugged their suit cases out to the car, dropping the cases in the trunk Pam and Raeanne got into the car and followed Eric and Bubba to Sookie's house. Eric, Bubba and Raeanne got out of their car's Pam choose to stay in hers.

Raeanne walked up to her grandma and hugged her goodbye, she pet Lola on the head and headed back toward the car, "If my cat is dead theres going to be trouble with us." She warned Bubba. He nodded and smiled at her before going into the woods. Lynda disappeared up stairs and Eric and Sookie were sitting in the living room.

"Why are you going?"

"Sookie, they've been coming into my bar. My bar tender is dead, they're hunting me and everyone I know and love."

"So you're leaving me here?" Sookie replied angrily.

"Yes, you're safer."

"They can walk in the sun!" a look saying he hadn't thought of that passed his face but he didn't say anything.

"You can take them." He replied. She was angry, "Sookie, you yell at me for assuming you can't take care of yourself, why all of the sudden are you so angry about this?"

She sighed and dropped her head, "I just got you back Eric, you were gone for a long time, because of these people."

"I will have Pam and Raeanne with me, I will be okay." Sookie sighed and pulled him down kissing him deeply.

"You better come back soon." Eric smiled and pulled her into a hug inhaling her scent. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him not wanting to break from the embrace. Eric was thinking the same thing, and wishing he had thought of this earlier.

"Forget what I said. You're coming with me."

"What about Lynda?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be fine dear." Lynda's voice called from the kitchen where Sookie could hear her washing dishes. She felt something cold on her leg and found Lola's head perched on her lap.

"You'll take good care of her, right Lola." The dog licked her arm, she pet her head softly.

"Go pack Sookie." Sookie got up and went into her bed room, a throat cleared behind Eric and he turned around in time to witness Pam handing Raeanne some money.

"Told you so." She taunted in a sing song voice. Pam rolled her eyes and put her wallet away while Raeanne tucked the money into her shirt.

"Do you not have pockets?"

She replied, "I like keeping my money safe."

Lola was sitting in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Raeanne called her over and pet her sitting on the ground, both dogs came over and rammed right into her licking her and poking her hands with their noses.

When Sookie came back out with her suit case Raeanne said bye to all the dogs and car and hugged her grandmother, Sookie did the same and they all headed out. Sookie and Eric went in Eric's car and Pam and Raeanne in Pam's. They wound up at a tiny airport with a private jet waiting for them. Two vampires took the car keys from the blonde drivers and boarded the plane.

"Crap I left a bag in your car." Raeanne said heading back toward the stairs.

"I'll get it." Pam offered. Raeanne nodded and Pam went back to her car and grabbed the bag.

Inside the jet all three heard a scream and Raeanne and Eric dashed out of the jet, Pam was on the ground with a silver stake in her gut. Eric ran over to Pam's side whilst Raeanne looked around for the source of the stake. Another zoomed by her head lodging itself in the ground and Raeanne spotted the man.

He was wearing all black and standing just in the tree, keeping her eye on him and moving toward Pam, "Eric he's over there." Raeanne whispered. He nodded and disappeared.

Raeanne pulled the stake out hissing in pain and tossing it aside. She grabbed Pam up and dashed into the jet sitting her down on a chair. She pulled her shirt off and ripped a strip of it off to hold over Pam's wound. She had Sookie hold it and ripped more off to hold over the other side. She went back to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged her up.

Raeanne stood in front of Pam and drew her fang across her wrist holding it up to Pam's mouth and letting her drink from it. Pam leaned back against the wall and they all waited for Eric to return.

"Your grandmother will be moved to a safer place." Eric said pulling the door closed, "we're going into hiding."

"What?" Pam growled sitting up, "We're _hiding._ Like cowardly _humans_?"

Eric gave her a sideways glare, "the doors right there." Pam didn't move, "Were leaving now."

The ride took 5 hours and Eric wouldn't either of the girls where they were at. It was cold, almost snowing when they descended the stairs. Pam didn't like being away from where she lived, Raeanne didn't like not knowing where her grandmother was and Sookie just didn't like not knowing anything. They were outside two small houses, "Raeanne and Pam can bunk together." Eric said picking up Sookie's suit case and his before taking her hand and leading her into the first building. With a grumble Raeanne picked up Pam's bag and her own and they went into the tiny house.

She set the bags down and forced Pam to lie on the couch. She grabbed a bottle of TrueBlood for her and one for herself before joining her on the couch.

Sookie went straight for the bathroom to clean up her face when they got in, Eric went to get a TrueBlood and get Sookie a glass of water. He downed the TrueBlood and went out to the living room where Sookie was sitting on the couch. He handed her the water and sat down.

"Why won't you tell me where we are?"

"We're at a lodge. They have a lot of interesting stuff; you won't get bored during the day. We're in a small place in Canada." He said.

"I'm tired. I think I want to go to bed." Sookie sighed pushing off the couch, "I'm not to tired though. Care to put me to bed?" she asked playfully. Eric grinned and followed her into the bedroom.

**I hope that was good. I don't know if anyone likes it? Review to let me know? (:**

**~W.M.S**


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie didn't venture out the next day; instead she spent it curled up on the couch watching The Nanny re-runs. She was still watching them when Eric woke up and joined her on the couch pulling her into his lap. She smiled and tilted her head back and he kissed her.

"Good evening lover, how was your day? Do anything fun?" he asked.

"It was good, I just watch The Nanny re-runs." She replied, "I thought maybe you could show me around."

"Of course I can. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Good. We should get changed and head over to dinner. By the sound of it Raeanne and Pam are just leaving."

There was a muffled sound that Sookie guess was Pam or Raeanne saying, "Yes we are." from outside as the blonde pair went into the bedroom to get changed.

Raeanne and Pam decided to have a little snow ball fight before they actually went into the Café. Raeanne, who had never seen snow in her life, didn't want to go in doors. Pam managed to drag her inside promising that they could play later.

Pam told Raeanne to go find them a table while she went to get them some TrueBlood. She sat in the back near a window so she could watch the snow fall outside. Pam set a bottle of TrueBlood down next to Raeanne and sipped at her bottle of Sangre.

Without looking away from the snow Raeanne picked up the bottle of blood and chugged it down. She set the empty bottle down on the table and rested her chin on her hand continuing to watch the snow fall.

Pam chuckled and rolled her eyes, "it's not that great, it gets all dirty when people walk through it, gets you all wet, I don't see what's so great about it."

"I live in _Florida._ The place where the heat could kill you at times, I've _never _seen snow, it would be interesting to anyone that hasn't seen snow, I personally like being cold and wet isn't bad either." Pam rolled her eyes and sipped at her blood.

A few minutes later Raeanne's stomach growled loudly and she pulled her eyes away from the snow, "I want a grilled cheese sandwich." Raeanne sighed rubbing her stomach, "do they have them here?" Pam nodded slowly staring at Raeanne, "Be right back then."

She got up and weaved through the tables up to the counter. Pam heard her order and grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup as well as a bottle of TrueBlood. The shifter behind the counter eyed her weirdly but got her order anyways.

Raeanne returned to the table and set her stuff down smiling and waving a greeting at Sookie and Eric.

Sookie and Eric entered the café hand in hand to see Raeanne carrying a plate with grilled cheese, tomato soup and blood. Both blondes stared at her confused as she sat down at a table near a window with Pam and took a huge bite out of the sandwich. She dunked it in the tomato soup and bit into it again. Then she set the sandwich down and poured some TrueBlood into the soup and stirred it in.

"Eric, do vampires usually eat human food?" Sookie asked as they got in line. She ordered a ham sandwich, salad and soda. Eric got a Sangre and they went to their own table. Sookie ate her meal quickly, she was starving.

She ended up going back to the counter and getting a hot chocolate, a slice of cake and a bag of chips before she was finally full. Pam and Raeanne had disappeared minutes after Eric and Sookie came in.

They were leaving the café when Eric was pegged in the chest with a snow ball, seconds later Sookie was hit in the leg. Both heard two giggles from across the yard where Pam and Raeanne were standing, almost blending with their surroundings. Another snowball was launched but Eric moved away and it hit the door.

He scooped Sookie up and dashed to safety behind a tree and started building snow balls. Sookie laughed and joined him chucking a few as well, one actually hitting Raeanne who was dodging one thrown by Eric.

Sookie couldn't keep up with the vampires and decided to let them play, she wasn't that fond of snow anyways, she sat down on the porch and watched the three vampires now in an intense battle of everyman for yourself extreme snowballing. Raeanne was hidden behind a rock that had been covered by snow, she was closest to Sookie. Pam was a few feet away, almost completely camouflaged in the snow. Eric was still behind the tree; he had built a fort and was ducking behind it and popping up every once in awhile.

They continued this for a few hours until Raeanne finally tired out and caved, Pam and Eric decided to call it quits and followed her over to Sookie.

"So what now?" Pam asked Eric.

"We should watch a movie and warm up." He said looking down at Raeanne who was soaked from where she was in the snow, most of it had melted around her.

"Okay."

"What are we going to watch?"

"The breakfast club." Sookie suggested.

"Okay."

**I hope you liked it(:**

**~W.M.S**


	17. Chapter 17

Pam and Sookie were curled up on opposite ends of the couch watching the Breakfast Club, Eric and Raeanne had disappeared about 10 minutes into it, Pam and Sookie figured they went back to playing in the snow.

They were actually perched in a tree outside tossing a snow ball around, "How long are we going to be out here?"

Eric sighed, "A few days, until I can come up with some form of a plan." Raeanne cocked her head to the side; she looked kind of like a confused puppy, "There hunting all of us."

"So, we're _hiding_? From what Pam has told me about you, that's just not like you." She replied with a sigh.

"I haven't been like myself since I got saved by a _little girl._" He replied. Raeanne stuck her tongue out at him, "don't stick your tongue out at a vampire, they might bite it."

"I might like it." Raeanne let the snow ball drop to the ground, "So, about 4 days?"

"Maybe less." Eric replied.

"2?"

"1." Eric replied, "1 and ½ at the most."

"Good."

They fell into silence staring at the sky.

Eric broke the silence 5 minutes later, "So, you still haven't had a human?"

Raeanne shook her head, "I refuse to feed off of a human."

Eric chuckled, "you don't know what your missing."

"I have a general idea." She shrugged, "but I'm just fine being a bottle girl."

Eric rolled his eyes, "we should probably go back in, there probably still watching the movie though."

"Then why go back in." she said moving on to a branch and hanging up side down off of it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging out. And you?" she said looking over at Eric.

"Being normal."

"You're a vampire, what's _normal _about that?"

"Being normal for a vampire."

"Normal is for losers. Weird is where it's at." She smirked with a wink. Eric laughed and shook his head at her.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, did you want a new phone?" Raeanne thought over it for awhile and nodded, "Alright, we can go get one when we get back."

"Why are you acting like such a dad?"

Eric gave her a puzzled look, "what do you mean?"

"Well, the way Pam talked about you, you were more of the, go kill them now never run away type, even with Sookie. No _especially _Sookie. Why all dad now?"

Eric hadn't thought about it, _am I doing that? _He chose not to answer and jumped down from the tree, "come on."

She sighed and un-bent her legs falling toward the ground but then pulling a cat like move and twisting to land on all fours. Eric raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head as they walked back toward the cabin.

Sookie and Pam were both completely engrossed in the movie. Raeanne and Eric looked at each other and grinned being as silent as they could the crept up behind the blondes and stood their for a minute, as the whistling part came up. Raeanne looked over at Eric who gave a brief nod and they waited, as Bender started whistling they waited and then both whistled along.

Both Sookie and Pam jumped up off the couch and turned to glare at the now laughing pair behind them, "that is _not _funny Eric Northman! You could have killed me!" Sookie glared.

"Don't worry, I would have turned you." He joked. She narrowed her eyes at him and he frowned and bent down next to her, "im sorry lover." He murmured, "it was her idea."

Raeanne looked annoyed for a second, then guilty and then she just grinned and nodded, "Ima vampire ninja!" she giggled and dashed out of the cabin. Pam growled and chased after her, understanding she was trying to give Sookie and Eric alone time.

Eric smiled and sat down next to Sookie pulling her into his lap and stroking her back softly. She smiled and snuggled into his chest half paying attention to the movie.

Pam chased Raeanne all the way back to the cabin and they both sat on the floor with a deck of cards, there were playing slap jack. Both of their hands were beet red.

"I'm hungry!" Raeanne griped.

"Go get blood."

"Not for that. I want.." she paused thinking about it for a minute, "Spray cheese and crackers."

Pam gave her an odd look, "you are a freak."

Raeanne giggled and jumped up pulling Pam with her and heading over to the café. Pam grabbed a table while Raeanne dashed over to the counter, "Can I help you?" the woman asked seeing that Raeanne hadn't grabbed anything from the line.

"I was wondering where I could get spray cheese."

"I'll go get you some." The woman smiled and disappeared, quiet literally, and came back with a can of spray cheese and crackers. Raeanne handed her some money and headed back toward Pam with her cheese and crackers.

Raeanne ate and then they walked back to their coffins and went to sleep.

**I know its been awhile since I updated sorry. I hope you like. **

**~W.M.S**

**P.S. more E/S I promise(:**


	18. Chapter 18

The next night Sookie was asleep on the bed next to Eric's coffin when he awoke. He silently got out of his coffin and crept over to her. He kissed her softly and felt her awaken quiet startled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest as he lay down in the bed with her kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. His hands roamed her body pulling off the cotton separating them.

Pam and Raeanne were awoken by the loud noises of pleasure coming from the other cabin. Annoyed by their wake up call they both left the cabin in their sleeping clothes, both had changed into pajama pants and tank tops before they had crawled into their coffins. They headed down to the café and found a table to sit at and stared at the wall. Someone came over and brought them each a bottle of TruBlood. They looked at the woman questionably and she jerked her head toward a man sitting at the other side of the café.

"Bill." Pam muttered pushing the blood off to the side of the table.

"Who?" Raeanne asked glancing over at the man.

"A stupid man." She replied, "an ex-lover of Sookie's actually. Vampire."

Raeanne looked back over at Pam, "I can tell that. Why would he buy you something, what's he have to suck up for?"

"Absolutely nothing." Pam said rolling her eyes, "he's just a gentleman."

"Unlike your master Eric." A cool voice said from behind Raeanne causing her to jump slightly and turn to glare at the man.

"Yes, isn't it funny though, the gentleman sitting here boring us to our second deaths while the non-gentleman is in bed with the woman you love?" Pam sneered standing up, "come on." Raeanne stood as well walking past Bill and out into the snow with Pam.

"So why don't you like him?"

"He annoys me."

A few hours later Sookie and Eric walked over to Pam and Raeanne's cabin. The two vampires were lying on the ground staring up at the ceiling, they had headphones in and even Sookie could hear the music blaring out of them.

Eric walked over and nudged Pam's foot. She reacted and quickly shot up pinning Eric up against the wall. When she saw it was Eric she let go backed up and gave him an apologetic look before walking over and getting Raeanne's attention.

"What's up?" she asked looking around, "Are we going home?" she was looking hopefully at Eric now.

"Yes, soon anyways. Why do you smell.." he trailed off and sniffed the air. Pam's eyes narrowed and she stepped back, "Bill.." his voice turned quickly to a hiss.

"He was in the café. Which reminds me, I'm starving."

Pam rolled her eyes, "I'm beginning to think you're always hungry."

"I'm a teenager, duh!" she smirked and stood up, "come on Sookie." She took the blondes hand and pulled her out the door.

"Why is he here?" Eric scowled.

"Who knows." Pam shrugged.

Sookie got a cheese sandwich and sat down with Raeanne at a back table. She was half way through her sandwich when Bill sat down next to Raeanne.

She glanced at him and Raeanne caught a glimpse of annoyance in her eyes and smiled to herself chuckling slightly as she sipped her TrueBlood, "hello Sookie." He said pleasantly.

"Hello Bill." She replied biting into her sandwich and glancing over at Raeanne who raised an eye brow at her.

"How are you?"

"Good." She answered trying to be polite.

"Who's your friend?"

_None of your damn business. _Raeanne thought, she hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't there.

"Sookie, I think Eric is waiting for us. Are you almost done?"

Sookie nodded and Raeanne grabbed her trash as well as Sookie's and took it to the garbage can and pulled Sookie out the door leaving Bill sitting at the table alone. Eric and Pam were waiting at the cabin door for Sookie and Raeanne, "Vacations over."

Eric tossed two bags at Raeanne, her own and Sookie's. Pam had Eric's bag as well as her own. They got on the jet and it took off immediately.

They played cards and random games the whole way when they got back they had just enough time to get into the cars, speed to Sookie's house. Eric into the hidey hole and Raeanne and Pam hidden in places in the forest.

When Sookie got up she heard someone down stairs. She tensed and slowly and silently slipped off her bed. She grabbed the baseball bat she had stored next to her bed and crept into the kitchen. Lynda was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Sookie let the bat drop to her side and sat down next to Lynda, "I didn't know you were coming back." Lynda nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, I had to bring someone with me."

Sookie shook her head, "who?"

"Hi, I'm K.D."

**TBC**

**~W.M.S**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N1: OMGODDESS! This story is my most reviewed, longest, alerted. And second favorite and hits. I also noticed that it is now in a community so yay!(: thank you guys for reading/reviewing/favoriteing/alerting and everything. **

**A.N2: Lafayette isn't dead(: just pretend he's not….because I like him to much for him to be dead -_- it served no purpose to have him dead.**

**A.N3:thank you so much again to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I love getting reviews and seeing how many people have visited my stories.**

**A.N4:So this is an Eric/Sookie story, I'm trying to get as much Eric/Sookie in there as I can, but I also want to have some of the Eric/Raeanne Raeanne/Pam Raeanne/Sookie interaction in the story. So I will try to put more in.**

**~W.M.S**

Sookie turned around in her chair to face the door way, "I hope you don't mind me

staying here. But Lynda said I could.."

"It's fine, K.D. I'm Sookie, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine." K.D replied sweetly Sookie gestured to the other chair and K.D nodded and sat down.

She had long blonde hair about down to her shoulders, her eyes were blue and she was wearing a black Fangtasia shirt and black and white checkered skinny jeans and converse, one shoe had a rainbow lace, the other a regular one.

Sookie glimpsed at the clock, it was 5:30 only a few minutes until sun down, "Are you hungry K.D?"

"I could eat, but I could wait too." K.D said.

"Well, let's just wait until they wake up then." Sookie sighed, "I'm going to go get dressed."

She got up and went back into her room taking her bat with her, she set it back by her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and went into the bathroom. She styled her hair and got changed. When she came out Eric was in the kitchen chatting with Lynda and K.D.

"Good evening lover." Eric said getting up and pulling Sookie into his arms and kissing her. K.D laughed and wolf whistled Lynda rolled her eyes at K.D.'s antics.

"Has Raeanne gotten up yet?" Sookie asked. Eric shrugged.

"I think she and Pam are still dead." He chuckled, "I'll go check on them." He walked away and out the door into the woods. He could hear two people walking toward him laughing.

"Hey Eric." Raeanne chuckled emerging from the woods.

"For someone who slept in the ground you sure look clean." He said examining her clean jeans and Fangtasia shirt.

"I slept _on _the ground, not _in_." Raeanne replied, "I snuck into a tree." Eric rolled his eyes and turned on his heels walking into the house with Pam and Raeanne.

As Raeanne entered the house she smelt something, no someone, familiar. She froze and tried to figure out who it was. Pam and Eric continued with out her and a few minutes later the blonde girl stepped out of the kitchen, "Hey Raeanne."

"K.D?" Raeanne asked confused and blinking.

"Yeah, expecting someone else?"

"No I'm not expecting anyone." Raeanne laughed running over and hugging K.D tightly, "Why are you here?"

"Lynda came back to Florida for a bit and I came over looking for you, you weren't there and I needed to get away." Raeanne smiled and put her arm around K.D.'s waist and they walked back into the kitchen.

"Good evening Sookie." She greeted standing behind K.D. Everyone was in awkward silence sitting or standing somewhere in the kitchen. Nobody could think of anything to say so Raeanne thought the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm hungry."

Suddenly 5 pairs of eyes were on her and she was grinning from eye to eye. Eric rolled his eyes and Lynda chuckled, "Sookie, are you hungry?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Where would you like to go? Or would you like Pam to make something."

Pam glared at Eric's head but didn't say anything, "Either is fine with me. though I don't have any blood."

"Really?" Eric asked tracing her neck.

"There are more of us in this house and though I wouldn't mind drinking from her I don't think you would like it." Eric turned and glared at Pam, "then out to dinner it is."

"I already ate." Lynda said.

"And I'm fine if Pam, K.D and I just go to anywhere that has blood. Lets go, Have fun you two." Raeanne said standing up and pulling K.D with her. Pam followed behind them out to her car.

Eric glanced over at Sookie who shrugged, "Alright, where would you like to go?"

"I don't have a preference." Sookie answered, "But maybe we could stop in at Merlottes?"

Pam and Raeanne had thought the same thing, K.D wanted food and Merlottes had food and blood. Pam found a table and K.D headed into the bathroom while Raeanne went up to the bar, the bar tender happened to be Sam tonight, and there was no sign that said they served blood, but Pam insisted that they did.

"Excuse me, do you have TrueBlood here?"

"Yes we do."

"Okay." Raeanne smiled in thanks and dashed back toward the table where Pam was sitting just as K.D came back. Raeanne sat up against the wall with her back on it facing K.D. A waitress came over and took their order, while they waited Raeanne and K.D decided to go play pool.

While they waited for a table to open they glanced around, behind the bar in the kitchen they could see a man cooking in a tank top with a hat on, he seemed to be singing while he was flipping burgers, "I wonder who that is." K.D mumbled.

Raeanne shrugged, "tables open." She said watching the men put their pool cues away. K.D nodded and grabbed a cue for Raeanne and one for herself while Raeanne set up the table.

They finished their game and were about to set up for another one when Raeanne noticed their was food on the table along with a bottle of TrueBlood. She took K.D.'s pool cue and put it back then followed K.D back to their table.

But some drunk idiot stood up and walked into her spilling his food all over her clothes, "Good the food tastes like shit anyways and it probably has aids." He said loudly making sure the cook heard him.

"You probably gave it aids." Raeanne growled standing up.

"Lafayette." The man behind the bar warned him. The cook raised his hands in surrender but looked angry. Raeanne picked a frie off her shirt and popped it in her mouth.

"Mm, yum." She said smiling at the cook and turning to glare at the man. He stumbled back and his friend laughed.

"You're scared of a little girl, what is she 8?"

Raeanne's glare switched over to him and a cold hand clamped down on her arm, "I'm not going to eat him." She replied pulling out of Eric's grip and dancing over to her table and sliding in next to K.D. Eric sighed and walked back over to Sookie at another table.

"She's quiet an interesting girl." Sookie commented.

"That she is." Eric replied as the waitress walked over.

"Hey there Sook. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Why don't you go wash that food off?" Pam suggested, "bathrooms back there."

Raeanne rolled her eyes taking the hint and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked and got a soft, "Busy." From inside so she leaned against the wall and waited.

The man that was behind the bar walked back and spotted her, "hey, you're the girl that got spilled on right?"

"No, I did this to myself." She replied dryly.

"Right, would you like a clean shirt?"

Raeanne glanced down at her shirt and nodded, "If you don't mind."

The man motioned for her to follow him and she pushed away from the wall just as the bathroom door opened, "Sam, that man is going to get it next time he bitches about my cooking." The cook warned.

"Lafayette." He warned glancing at the teen in front of him. Lafayette looked down and gave Sam an apologetic look.

"Damn, you can't seriously think I don't swear can you?" Raeanne asked raising an eyebrow at Sam and narrowing her eyes.

"Let me get you a shirt." He mumbled and Raeanne followed him into his office, Lafayette following her.

"If you don't mind me asking, if your drinking TrueBlood how the hell can you eat food?"

"I'm a teenager, I'll eat anything. I guess that's why I've been eating still…" Sam turned and looked at her.

"We're you turned against your will?"

"Why would any vampire want to turn a teenager against their will?"

"Who turned you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Was it Pam?" he asked holding the shirt out to her.

"No, I was dying already when I was turned." She took the shirt turned around, "Can I have a plate of fries and a burger?" she asked Lafayette and walked into the bathroom.

"Vampires." Sam muttered under his breath and went behind his desk.

"She's strange." Lafayette said, "I like her." Then he walked out and back into the kitchen. After changing into the Merlottes shirt she walked back out to the table and slid in next to K.D as Lafayette brought over the fries.

"Enjoy." He said, "Your waitress left so just bring the money to Sam."

"Thanks Lafayette." Raeanne said and popped two fries into her mouth.

Sookie was munching on fries and talking a bit with Eric across the bar; Eric was sipping at his TrueBlood and trying not to stare at Sookie while she ate. When she finished her meal she pushed her plates to the side. Eric took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly, "I think it's time we spent some time together lover."

Sookie's eyes met his and she smiled and nodded enthusiastically leaning over the table and kissing him, "let's go to your place."

Eric grinned and stood up, gave Pam a look that said 'pay for it' and walked out with Sookie.

Pam rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet and handed Raeanne some money and motioned toward their table. She walked over and picked up the bill before heading up to the bar and kneeling on a stool. She handed Sam the money and moved back over to the table with K.D and Pam, "I want to go dancing, can we go to Fangtasia?" Fangtasia was closed to humans, only vampires were allowed in, some party.

"Sure why not." Pam sighed, "if K.D wants to."

"Duh!" K.D giggled.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. My lines aren't showing up when I upload the document to and I keep forgetting to go back and add them in, sorry if it makes it harder to read but I will try to remember this time.**

Sookie smiled and rolled over to find her Viking asleep next to her. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arm was already around her waist pinning her to him and she didn't want to get up. She pulled the blanket up around herself and closed her eyes. A small smile appeared on Eric's face.

----vvv----

**The previous night**

Raeanne, K.D and Pam arrived at Fangtasia and the parking lot was practically empty. Raeanne kept K.D close to her as they entered, even with the almost empty parking lot, Fangtasia was full.

The vampires were all staring at K.D as they walked through. She was fresh blood. Raeanne sighed and K.D just grinned. She had liked vampires for a long time, even before they were out. She pulled Pam and Raeanne into the middle of the dance floor and they stayed there for about 4 hours until the sun was due to come up. Pam locked up and then they took K.D back to Sookie's house and sped off towards Pam's place.

-----vvvv------

It was about noon when Sookie realized she had to go to work. She rolled out of Eric's arm sadly and grabbed her clothes. After she got dressed she kissed him softly and then went outside. She had to walk for awhile before finally reaching her house. She went inside, showed and got dressed before coming out to the living room where K.D and Lynda were now sitting.

"Good afternoon Sookie."

"Good afternoon Lynda." She smiled going into the kitchen to grab something to drink, "Im heading to work, I'll be back later. Have a good day."

"Bye." The two said in unison as Sookie walked out to her car. She got there two minutes before her shift started. Sam waved at her as she walked in from his trailer; she waved back as she disappeared through the employee door. She grabbed her things, stashed her purse in Sam's office and went to work.

It was nine o'clock before she looked at the time again and realized she had been working for 8 hours straight. She sighed and walked over to the bar, Lafayette set a glass of water down in front of her and she gulped it down.

"Thank you Lafayette." She smiled setting the empty glass down.

"You're welcome Sookie." He replied wiping down the counter, "Eric's here."

"What?" she asked sitting up and glancing around. She spotted him at a table near the door hiding in the corner smiling widely. She slid off the stool and walked over to him kissing him as he pulled her down into the booth next to him.

"Good evening lover." He purred.

"Good evening Eric."

"So, I was thinking we could go out to dinner, you, Raeanne, Pam, and I, and then go get Raeanne the cell phone she deserves and maybe go shopping?"

"Sounds good." Sookie agreed kissing him again happily, "Lets get going."

Eric chuckled and slid out of the booth wrapping his arm around Sookie and leading her to the back. She grabbed her purse and walked out hand in hand with Eric. They left Eric's car there, he drove so she didn't have to listen to him whining.

They picked up Raeanne, Pam, and Eric invited K.D along as well. They stopped at a tiny restaurant next to Fangtasia and ate there. Raeanne, Pam, and Eric had to go to Fangtasia to get TrueBlood leaving Sookie and K.D alone.

"So how do you know Raeanne?" Sookie asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I met her in school." K.D replied, "We're kinda close." She laughed.

Sookie smiled, "That's good, but how come you came back here with Lynda?"

"I came over to find Raeanne and she wasn't there and Lynda told me what happened, so I came with her to see Raeanne, I'll probably head back soon anyways."

"So, I'm guessing that your not scared of vampires?"

"Me? Hell no!" She giggled, "I love vampires, before they came out, I'm a bite obsessed."

Sookie grinned.

"So how long have you known K.D?" Eric asked sipping at his TrueBlood.

"I don't remember, school." She shrugged, "She's one of those people you can just click with."

"So she came all the way out here just to see you?"

"I guess. I don't question her methods; she's a pretty surprising person." Raeanne put her empty TrueBlood bottle on the counter and the bar tender cleared it and walked away.

"Well she seems pretty interesting." Eric set his bottle down and so did Pam and then they walked out and back across the street.

They drove to the phone store and got Raeanne a new cell phone and drove home.

_**I know it's a little jumpy but the next chapter should be back to normal. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**If you haven't read the chapter before this GO BACK. Just check and make sure your on the right chapter. I uploaded two!**

Eric and Sookie were curled up in Eric's bed listening to soft music, "I really missed you while you were gone." Sookie murmured.

"I missed you too lover." Eric replied lifting her chin and kissing her softly.

"We should probably get back, I'm sure Lynda's been wondering where I've been the past few days." Eric chuckled and sat up pulling Sookie with him.

"Alright, that's fine. I'm sure Pam and Raeanne are wondering where I am as well."

Eric had taken Sookie far away, to a house that Pam didn't know about for a few days trip, Eric had decided they needed to make-up for a few lost days.

Sookie and Eric quickly hopped in the shower for an hour and got dressed before driving back to her house. Most of the lights were on and the TV could be heard inside. A loud growl could be heard from inside the door as the approached.

Sookie opened the door and was met face to face with a very pissed off 14 year old vampire. Raeanne quickly backed down after Eric gave her a low growl and apologized to Sookie.

"What happened?" Eric asked but got no answer. He found Pam in the kitchen, "What the hell happened?"

"Fellowship of the sun captured K.D." Pam replied glancing back down at her papers on the table. Eric looked over her shoulder; it was a bunch of notes and papers, and a map.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Raeanne captured on of the idiots that tried to take K.D, we tried calling you but your phone was off." The Pam said it made Eric feel an inch guilty, not that she'd ever know.

"Who's watching him?"

"Lynda right now."

"What?" Eric asked, a tiny old woman watching someone from the fellowship.

"She's a very strong old woman and very cunning." Pam replied, "You don't have to be physically strong to watch them, just mentally wiser then them."

Eric heard Raeanne come into the room, without looking at her he could feel the annoyance and aggravation rolling off of her. "We need to find them soon, if they hurt her I swear to their god I will kill them all."

"Their god?" Eric asked.

"I'm not religious." She answered, "I'll be upstairs." She told Pam.

Sookie walked into the room and followed Raeanne into the holding area.

"You can go now." Raeanne told Lynda and took a spot leaning against the wall. She gestured for Sookie to sit down in the chair. The man they were holding had short buzzed hair, he was very muscular and looked extremely pissed off.

"Great, now you have a filthy whore watching me." Raeanne pushed away from the wall and came to stand next to Sookie.

"I know you probably don't like doing this, but can you try to find anything about where she is?" Sookie nodded and opened her mind, a few thoughts drifted into her mind, mostly about dirty whores and vampires.

She tried to block that out and leaned forward to grab one of his hands, "Get this filthy whore off of me!" Raeanne backhanded him and he shut up lick his lip to get the blood off of it.

_Stupid whores._

"Where's K.D?"

_Like I'm going to tell you where were keeping her._

"Where are you located?"

Sookie dug deeper and a thought surfaced, _just a little south of here. _

Sookie knew just where they were talking about. She dropped his hands and stood up. She gave Raeanne a look and walked out. Raeanne smiled happily and stood against the wall to watch him.

--vv—

"I know where that is." She pointed to a spot on the map, "that's what he was thinking."

"Okay, tell Raeanne to grab him and were leaving now."

**Short but I didn't want to leave you with just the last chapter. Which sucked. I'm back at school and I have a **_**lot **_**of home work, but I'm trying to write as much as I can. **


	22. Chapter 22

So I had this chapter all written out and ready to post, then my laptop crashed and I hadn't backed it up, so I have to re-write it. I also want to assure you that, I have planned from the beginning what would happen to K.D so no this wasn't random.

They all piled into the car, Eric and Sookie in the front, the man squished in between Raeanne and Pam. They came to a stop outside a tiny church; Eric was guessing that it had a down stairs.

"Sookie, your to stay up here with Pam and Raeanne, I'll go down stai-."

"NO!" Raeanne hissed, "K.D is _my _responsibility and one of my best friends, there is no way I'm going to stay up here!"

"Raeanne."

"No." she hissed baring her fangs at Eric, dumb but she wasn't backing down.

"Pam, stay here with Sookie unless its safer to go inside, watch him. Come on Raeanne." They silently entered the building, nobody seemed to be upstairs so they searched for a door down stairs, they heard someone coming and froze, Raeanne turned around and Eric grabbed her yanking her into a door.

They stood silently, Raeanne wide-eyed as two people passed them. A few minutes later they left the closet and looked around, Raeanne smelled someone, no K.D, and pointed to a door. Eric silently opened it, thankfully it didn't squeak. They edged down the stairs; there were 3 heartbeats easy to hear and a fourth much lower heartbeat, a dying person. Tears of blood welled up in Raeanne's eyes and anger crossed her face.

They edged closer and could see into the room, two guards stood at the door, a man sat in a chair in front of K.D who was chained to the wall. Eric turned to Raeanne, to make sure she wouldn't behave irrationally, looked ready to rip someone's throat out but She didn't make a move toward them.

Foots steps came down the stairs and they froze and turned toward the door, Pam and Sookie were coming down the stairs, Raeanne and Eric snuck up behind the guards, both were taken out immediately, only knocked out not killed. As they slumped to the ground the man sitting in front of K.D spoke.

"Where is Eric Northman?" K.D had seen them; Raeanne and Eric nodded.

"Behind you." She whispered. The man jumped and spun around wide-eyed holding his stake in a defensive position.

"Put that down." Raeanne ordered calmly locking eyes with him. He lowered it and Raeanne jumped forward knocking the stake away and taking him down to the ground and rushing to K.D's side. Eric was on him in the next second snapping his neck and tossing him at the wall.

"Pam, let that one go." Pam sighed and released the man. He ran at full speed up the stairs as Sookie rushed over to K.D and Raeanne. Raeanne had ripped the chains from the wall and was holding K.D in her arms.

"Eric." She whimpered, "she's dying." Tears slipped down Raeanne's face.

"No." he replied and helped Sookie up, "Leave her."

Raeanne gave him a deadly glare, "no!" she screamed.

"You are not to turn her!"

"Eric!" she cried, "I can't let her die! This is _my _fault!"

"I said no!" he growled back silencing her and he walked up the stairs with Sookie. Pam walked over and kneeled next to Raeanne. She pulled her away from K.D and bent down to bite into K.D's neck. It didn't take much drinking before K.D's heart was close to stopped. Pam cut her wrist and held it over K.D's mouth.

Without a word she scooped K.D up and carried her up stairs with Raeanne following behind her. Eric and Sookie had left. Pam carried K.D into the woods and buried her crawling in next to her like Eric had with Raeanne. Raeanne buried them and sat at the base of tree watching the grave intently, she sat there all day and when sundown feel she was still sitting there.

It's shorter then the other chapter but I couldn't remember all the stuff I had in it, I honestly don't remember it that well so this is like a whole opposite chapter. I hope you like it!

**Review and tell me if its garbage or not.**


	23. Chapter 23

I know I haven't updated in awhile, still having computer problems, but I'm getting it fixed. I'm going to try and update a few times every weekend, if I can. Thanks for reading.

**~W.M.S**

Sookie woke up around 5 the next day and replayed last night in her head, somehow nothing would stop Eric from ravaging her before he went to sleep. She rolled out of bed and went into shower quickly before rushing to work. At around 6 Raeanne walked in, alone, and sat down at a booth in her section. Sam pointed her out almost immediately and Sookie went over to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need two TrueBlood's." She replied vacantly.

Sookie nodded, "you didn't turn her did you?" Raeanne shook her head. Sookie sighed and headed back to the bar, got two TrueBlood's and gave them to Raeanne; she paid and then walked out again.

Raeanne went out to Pam's car and handed them both to K.D who was sitting in the back seat, she gulped them down quickly and handed them back to Raeanne who tossed them into a plastic bag.

"Eric is going to kill me." Pam sighed, "You _owe _me."

"Technically he said _I _couldn't turn her. Not that you couldn't." Pam gave her a look and she shut up and faced out the window as they headed toward Fangtasia. Pam wasn't letting Raeanne hide K.D.

"I'm sorry." K.D whispered.

"It's not your fault." Pam replied looking at Raeanne.

"I didn't ask you to." She replied. K.D sighed from the backseat and closed her eyes leaning against the wall. "I'll tell him, I'm sorry Pam. Thank you." Raeanne went silent after that.

Pam and K.D stayed in the car while Raeanne ventured inside for the inevitable murder that was going to occur. Eric was in his office when she found him, he was doing billing and his head shot up immediately when his door opened without someone knocking.

"Good evening Raeanne."

"Hi." She mumbled standing awkwardly by the door refusing to meet his eyes. He watched her for a second, his face growing angry.

"You turned her."

"No, I made Pam do it." She replied, "She is my friend. She is _my _responsibility!"

"She would have been better off dead."

"_**No**_!" she growled loudly, "the only thing it would have been better for is _**you**_!"

Eric blurred over to her and pinned her against the wall, "I told you no." he growled lowly, "I meant no."

"What are you going to do about it? Kill her? I wont let you."

"You think you can take me out?"

"Or die trying." She replied shoving him back a good 10 feet. Eric growled in warning and she growled right back.

Eric took that as a threat and they both ran at each other. Outside in the bar _everyone _could hear the fighting going on inside the office. Pam, K.D and Sookie, who had showed up a few minutes after Pam, ran toward the office. When Pam opened the door Eric went flying out, Raeanne being pulled with him by her hair both growling angrily.

Pam grabbed Raeanne and tossed her to K.D who pinned her to the ground until she was finally calmed down. Pam grabbed Eric and yanked him back into his office and sat him down on the couch pinning him there with all of her strength.

"Eric what the hell!" Sookie yelled as she ran in, K.D and Raeanne right behind her.

"It's not his fault Sookie." Raeanne replied anger filling her words, "I disobeyed him."

"Get out and take care of her."

"Eric! She's only a child!" Sookie yelled, "children disobey and do stupid things all of the time. She is not an adult and she honestly had her judgment clouded by her emotions, she can't be as well adjusted as you."

Eric softened a bit at Sookie's words and finally sighed, "Your right. She is _yours _to take care of, if she makes a mess you clean it up. Not Pam and not me. Is that clear?" Raeanne nodded averting her eyes, "Now get out."

Raeanne disappeared immediately yanking K.D behind her, "Sookie, are you ready for dinner?" Eric asked as Pam disappeared.

"Sure." She replied with a sigh, "I'm not really dressed right."

Eric grinned and produced a hanger from behind his door with a bag over it, "come find me once you've changed, feel free to lock the door." He kissed her softly before walking out pulling the door closed behind him.

"Well he changes moods fast." She said to nobody before locking the door and changing. It was a black dress, with a plunging neck line; it tied behind her neck and fell down to her knees. Eric had set a pair of heels by the door; she slipped them on and walked out to go find Eric. He was sitting in his chair; his blue eyes twinkled as Sookie approached, _ugh! What a slut! _Nobody in particular thought, Sookie smirked and waited for Eric to stand and come over to her.

Once he did he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, "you look divine. Lets get going." His arm wrapped around her waist and they walked out together Sookie getting many glares at her back.

Eric drove her out to the middle of nowhere, the only thing for miles were trees and sky, he picked her up and ran through the trees carefully avoiding them until he found an open area where trees weren't growing. A blanket had already been laid out, and food was in a basket up in a tree, he retrieved it and sat down with Sookie on the blanket.

"A picnic Eric?"

"I figured since we cant have one during the day even though it would be enjoyable the night would also suffice."

"Being anywhere with you would suffice Mr. Northman." she said leaning over and kissing him softly, "thank you."

"Your welcome lover." He murmured kissing her again, he pulled back quickly and moved the basket up and began to pull food out, a sandwich of some sort, a can of soda, and a true blood. There was more in the basket but he pushed it away. Sookie unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, tuna. "Yum." She commented between bites.

"Glad its up to your standards." She nodded and took a few more bites and was done, she popped open the soda and took a gulp, it was .

Eric had finished his true blood, put the lid back on it, and put it back in the basket. Sookie put her sandwich bag back in along with her empty can, Eric reached in the basket and pulled out a Tupperware container of strawberries.

"Oh yummy." Sookie grinned. Eric pulled on out and let her take a bite, "Mmm there so ripe."

"They are in season." Eric commented. Sookie ate a few more and then put them back. Eric pushed the basket away and laid down pulling Sookie into his side both staring up at the sky.

Raeanne sat out on Pam's dock with K.D and Pam watching her from the end of it. Her feet were hanging off and a few gators swam around her feet, they didn't seem bothered by her, they were looking for food.

"Is she okay?" K.D asked Pam watching Raeanne with concerned blue eyes.

"I think she is, Eric scolded her, and she's upset. She'll be fine." K.D sighed as she and Pam turned back toward the house.

"I'm sorry Pam. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Oh, you didn't Raeanne." Pam replied, "Come back to the house _before _the sun."

"Okay." She replied vaguely staring down into the water.

"I mean it."

"Me too." Raeanne answered, "I will."

And she did, Pam stood in the door way as she came in, as they entered the basement the sun rose outside.

----000000----

Sookie was asleep in Eric's arms when the sun rose, back in his bed now, he was just falling asleep as Sookie passed out a smile on her face her arm draped over his stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, ****Its time for the second to last chapter , I might do an epilogue or a sequel probably a one shot sequel. Anyways, I got my laptop back up and running so yay! **

Sookie smiled the next day as she woke up, her Viking asleep next to her, a peaceful look on his face. She kissed his cheek, it was a little odd, he was cold, and still, like a corpse, it should be weird right? To kiss a dead person? But it wasn't. She rolled out of the bed and went to shower; she then got dressed, found Eric's keys and drove to Merlottes.

She worked until about 7:30 when Eric called her and asked her to come to Pam's. She said her goodbyes to Sam and headed out to her car. Once she got to Pam's she was in shock at what she found. Many burning bodies, the smell of it made her sick to her stomach. She ran into the house to find Eric and Pam sitting on a couch, Raeanne and K.D were nowhere to be seen. Eric scooped her up immediately and kissed her.

"What happened?" Sookie asked, "are those F.O.T.S members?"

"Yes, they tried to attack us around 4:30. Raeanne woke up as did K.D, well. That's about all that was left of them."

"What about Raeanne and K.D?" Sookie asked her stomach knotting.

"There out back." Pam replied, "don't worry they're fine."

"Sookie you're here." Raeanne said, "Glad your okay. There's about 5 more left outside. They won't catch its begun to rain."

"We were thinking the animals…" K.D trailed off. Sookie grossed out. Eric gave a sharp nod and both girls disappeared.

"Sorry, I just needed to know you were okay, I'd..thank you for being okay." Pam quickly left the two blondes to find Raeanne and K.D.

"Sookie, you were right, it was dumb to kill a 14 year old girl, but it was worse to turn her into a monster. She isn't-it was dumb and I'm sorry." Eric said holding Sookie close.

"It wasn't just fellowship members was it?"

"No, two girls came over, they had found out where Pam lived, Raeanne.." he couldn't finish and images of what could have happened flashed through Sookie's head, "she's just a child. She doesn't know any better. The blood lust took over. I shouldn't have trusted her as much as I did."

"Eric calm down. You can un-do what's happened, you can just prevent yourself from doing it again." Sookie replied hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. They stood like that for ten minutes before there was a throat cleared and Pam was standing in the doorway, "Raeanne's disappeared."

Eric groaned and went outside with Pam and K.D, she was staring off into the woods, "she went that way..she didn't come back and she wasn't anywhere to be seen." K.D murmured.

"You stay, I'll go look for her. Pam, K.D go take care of those." Eric motioned to the bodies. The two vampires nodded and Sookie went inside.

The door slammed closed behind her and locked, "Sookie we need to talk." Raeanne said, "about this problem."

-s-s-s-s-

Eric came back 20 minutes later, twigs and leaves in his hair, annoyed to find the three blondes, and redhead sitting on Pam's couch watching Halloween. They hadn't heard him come in, he grinned. He snuck up behind them and then stood for a few seconds, wait watching as Michael Myers stalked the girl hiding in the wall.

At just the right spot he shoved the couch and all three jumped and screamed, Eric fell down in peels of laughter, then he was met with glares from all four girls. That only furthered his laughter so much that he was about to cry.

The girls shut off the TV and walked out leaving Eric alone in his laughter. When he finally calmed down he went to find them. They were outside staring up at the night sky, "Done being a prick?" Raeanne inquired without looking at him. Three slaps echoed out into the night, "HEY!" Raeanne whined.

Eric sighed thankful for the quick mood change and sat down next to them. Sookie moved to rest on his chest sitting between his legs.

All of them stared up at the sky, the night was clear, it smelled of faint night blooming jasmine and blood, the burning from the bodies had been blown away by the breeze, nothing but peaceful night was left.

Eric and Sookie headed back to Eric's and Raeanne and K.D returned to bed, Pam stayed outside until it was almost sun up. Then she returned to her coffin after taking a sip of her blood Raeanne had left out. It tasted odd, and she soon found out why as she collapsed to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

Pam woke up the next night in her coffin, it was late, she crawled out of her coffin and headed up stairs, there was a note on the table.

_Pam, I am so sorry for the blood last night. I couldn't have you stopping me. Don't bother looking for K.D and I, you won't find us, I'm good at hide and seek. My grandmother already knows, she's coming to get the dogs later tonight. Also, there is a cat family in your bathroom, turns out Mister found himself a girl. He'll be in the woods, take care of him. Also, the kittens are your to do with as you please, aside from giving one to bubba, I know Sookie wants one, so when their old enough give them away, thank you for ever thing Pam._

_Love Raeanne._

Pam set the note down and went into the bathroom. She sat with the two adult cats and the 7 kittens.

Eric woke up to the same type of note.

_Eric, thanks you for everything, I'm sorry I made you regret turning me, I wish I hadn't done what I did, and I know I can't take it back, good luck with Sookie, contrary to your belief she really does love you, even after what you did, I know. I'm good at reading people. Don't do anything stupid, you deserve her and she wants you. You two are like fuhking high schoolers. Its obnoxious. _

"She's such a child spelling fucking f-u-h-k-i-n-g." Eric mumbled to himself.

_Get your brain working and use your eyes, she loves you, she just hates that you seem to think you know what's best for her, lay off. It's the 21 century. See you in the future hun. Thank you for everything._

_Love Raeanne._

Sookie was waiting at her house for what she knew was coming, Eric to tell her and Lynda that Raeanne was gone, of course they'd known, Raeanne came and said goodbye, as well as giving Sookie a note.

_Good luck with Eric, thank you for taking care of my grandma. –Raeanne._

She sat down on her couch and waited, 20 minutes later Eric showed up, "she's gone."

"I know." Sookie said getting up, "It's odd for you, losing a childe right? She was only your second, and most don't get over that quickly. She'll be fine. Lynda is on her way home tomorrow. She would have stayed up to say thank you but she was tired."

"Its okay." Eric sighed and pulled Sookie into his arms and hugged her, neither noticed the two blondes outside.

"Come on K.D." Raeanne said brushing her bleach blonde hair out of her face, "It's time to find a home." K.D took Raeanne's hand and they silently flew off into the night.

_**I think I might do one more with a the epilogue. Review and let me know what you think? (:**_


	26. Epilouge

**This is the last chapter. :D**

**2 years later.**

Bon Temps hasn't seen much vampire action in awhile, the last few years, Sookie hadn't seen any new vampires, not since Raeanne and K.D had left. She and Eric had gotten married, and she was currently at home, she had just gotten out of the shower after a long day at work, she would be waiting for Eric to come home at 1 A.M. It was currently 12:30 A.M. Lola was asleep at her feet, her cat Misty next to her.

Suddenly Lola jerked up and ran to the door sitting there staring, somebody was outside, Sookie figured it was either Pam or Eric, Lola barked at others. She got up and opened the door, she almost gasped, wide-eyed staring at the two people in the door way, one a redhead with long hair, down to her hips, the bottoms were bleach blonde, her eyes were green and she looked about 17. The girl next to her had shorter long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a huge smile on her face. Both seemed familiar to Sookie, but she didn't know why until Lola burst out the door and knocked the redhead to the ground. She laughed and grabbed the dogs head kissing her on the nose.

"Raeanne! K.D!" she yelped in shock and surprise.

"Hey Sookie, nice ring." K.D said.

"Pays to have a rich husband, would you like to come in?" both nodded and crossed into the house. They sat down on the couch and looked around, "how have you been?"

"We've been good, and you?" K.D replied.

"Great."

"When did you get married?" Raeanne asked.

"About a year and a half ago." Sookie replied with a smile.

"Congrats." K.D said, "We just came to see how you were."

"I'm good, how come you both look so much older?"

"We don't know, but were not complaining." Raeanne chuckled as Misty crawled into her lap.

"What a cute kitty." K.D said reaching over and scratching the cat behind its ears.

"Its one of the kittens from the liter Mister had." Sookie informed them, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, were fine." Raeanne and K.D said together. Sookie sat down in her chair and glanced at the clock 12:54, Eric would be here soon, "I take it Eric's coming home?" Raeanne said noticing the way Sookie continuously glanced at the clock and played with the ring.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good, don't tell him who we are."

"You think he won't figure it out?" the looked at each other, grinned, and shook their heads. Sookie grinned and heard the door knob turn.

"Hello lo- you have company."

"Don't you mean _we_?" Sookie asked

"Yes sorry Sookie." He leaned down and kissed her softly before turning to the girls, "I'm Eric Northman. Are you new to Bon Temps?"

"No, were here visiting a few friends." Raeanne replied, "I'm Anne, this is Kat."

"Pleasure to meet you, did you two previously work at Merlottes, or go to Sookie's high school?" _Is he serious!? _Raeanne said into Sookie's mind, it caused her to jump.

"Eric, do you not recognize them?"

"Should I?" he asked.

"It was 2 years ago. I guess we made no impact on his life." K.D shrugged. Raeanne nodded in agreement and they headed for the door, "It was nice to see you again Sookie. Bye Lola." The dog trotted over and licked Raeanne's hand, then K.D and Raeanne moved onto the porch, "Will we see you at my grandmother's funeral?"

"Yes. See you then. Bye Raeanne, K.D." Eric was out the door and in front of them in mere seconds, but Raeanne and K.D moved around him quickly.

"You may be old, but we are strong."

"And arrogant." A new voice said as Raeanne was tackled to the ground. Pam was hugging her in the next second and laughing, all three of them walking into the night, Eric stayed standing in the dark alone watching after them.

The next night, everyone was in the dark cemetery, huddled around a gave stone, a preacher had agreed to do the ceremony. Raeanne and K.D stood in silence, a silent tear rolled down Raeanne's face; Eric moved behind her and put one hand on her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her free hand went up to cover his.

After she was buried Raeanne and K.D said their goodbyes and left, "Sookie, congratulations." Raeanne said before they left.

"For what?"

"You'll find out in time Sookie!" Raeanne had called back before letting the darkness envelope her and carry them onward.

_**Fin**_


End file.
